Eternal Light
by Cheshire Lover
Summary: Liss and Rose's time is up. Now? Now it's time for a new generation to take the lead. What'll happen? Read and find out. (Dimitri played by a freind) (Comments are incouraged)
1. S1 Bite 1: Strigoi

Most would tell you it's a pleasant feeling. Even euphoric. But me? For me all I felt was horror and pain as those fangs bit into me. Or at least that's what I remember. That along with my mother screaming for him to stop.

At one point I found myself in the car, mama was crying as she drove in endless sunlight. But as I called to her she simply smiled at me saying it would all be okay now. Her voice shook saying that and I was never sure who she was trying to convince more; me or her.

After hours we found ourselves at a large manor in the middle of nowhere within Masco. It was magical with a large garden and the house its self is a pretty sky blue. The man that answered the door was a Moroi like THAT man.

I hid behind mama not wanting to be hurt again. But this man was gentle and gave mama work along with a place for us to stay. Other Dhampir woman and children are there as well.

Mister Phantom came to check on us frequently. He seemed to look over the triplets; Dick, Rick, and Nick, more than anyone. These older brown haired boys seemed to like me and found my ginger hair interesting. I liked their big blues and the glint in them when they wanted to go off on an adventure.

A few months after being moved there things seemed to be getting to a normal rhythm. I'd go to classes with the triplets and other kids while mama works. Sometimes I'd go with her to Phantom Manor and would play around there with others.

One snowy day I was running around after the guys when I hit the leg of an attractive Guardian. All I could do is stare up at those pretty brown eyes, recognizing the long haired woman as the Shadow Slayer.

"S-sorry." I called in my broken English.

She bent down with softness to her. Helping me stand she told me something and motioned to the triplets. I smiled as I ran after them.

Later on she popped her head into the playroom we were in. She looked it over with a small smile quietly heading out.

"Hey, let's follow her." Nick whispers.

"Yeah! It'll be fun." The other two cheer quietly.

"Kay." I simply nodded.

I was excited to try tracking such a famous woman. But also a bit nervous about what she would do when she finds us out.

We hid and scampered after her for a while. But she seemed to never see us. That is… until the kitchen when she opens the door and we all topple over right in front of her feet.

The guys talk to her in English but she just seems to jokingly scold them which made me laugh. Guardian Hathaway smiles at that pointing to the cookies and milk for us on a nearby table then heads off again rustling out hair.

Later on that night she and Guardian Belikov returns with the Queen and her family. Her majesty spoke Russian and I think her husband did too. But I tried to stay away from them and their twins. Nothing against them, I just… I don't like fangs. Really I fear them because of THAT man.

The next night Mama got off shirt around ten, it was weird and she seemed panicked that whole day. A lot like THAT day. She smiled at me petting my head saying we'd be going on a little trip. That we were moving to the States with her majesty.

I wasn't a fan of traveling with Moroi. But… but going to the States sounded nice. I just didn't understand why she was scared.

We spent most of the night packing. Mama looked worried about something and jumpy but she got that way sometimes when she remembered HIM. I would get scared remembering him too and would often snuggle with her at night. This was one of those nights.

Mama sang a lullaby as she pat my head while I drifted off to sleep. I woke up to mama shaking me.

"M-" I rubbed my sleepy eyes.

Mama covered my mouth motioning for me to be quiet and get in her closet. I simply nodded getting in and slipping on my fuzzy boots.

"Where is she Abby?" Hissed that dark eyed man.

Seeing him I covered my mouth so not to scream. Though I don't think one would come out with how much I was shaking from fear.

"I will NEVER tell you, Egor!" Mama shouted with a furry I've never heard her give him. "I'll die first!" she growls.

"I can grant that." The black haired man whispered in a menacing tone.

Then he pulled mama in biting her. THIS wasn't the first time he had been rough with either of us but this time was different. This time he didn't stop until mama was pale. It was then I screamed and he turned to my hiding spot.

"There you are." Egor had a deep hunger in his once black eyes now rimmed with bright red. "Come here." He reaches out for me.

"NO!" I screamed going under his legs.

I think I flew down those stairs, at least until I tripped on the last three hurting my ankle. As I saw him at the top steps I braced to be killed when he jumped down but then he was on the ground. Diana, the triplets' mother, was on top of him.

"Run Anastasia! Run!" Shouts the blond woman trying to keep the Strigoi busy.

I ran. Ran until I found the fort I had made with the boys in the back woods. I covered my ears like I had done many times at our old home praying for him to go away. I didn't even realize the sun had risen as I shook.

I could feel bits of sun on my feet but shook with the cold and fear. Hearing fast crunches of snow I hid my face not wanting to see that man's. Instead it was a woman's voice I heard. It was familiar but I couldn't recall why. Then I heard a man with her.

Feeling someone reach for me I rigged and fought shouting to be let go. If it wasn't for my lack of sleep I might have remembered I could bite him.

"Do you remember me?" Calls the man's voice holding my shoulders lightly.

Looking I saw the Guardians from last night. Relieved and scared I rushed into his arms muttering about mama and that man as I shook. Not sure if it was still fear or the cold.

Guardian Belikov wrapped me in his jacket promising I won't be hurt again. Guardian Hathaway felt my forehead and looked at her partner worried. Both rushed me to a car where Slayer watched over me until she was suddenly not there.

When I saw a man in black reaching for me I bit. Hard. Hard enough for him to back off and look at Belikov.

"Sure she's not yours?" The man held his bleeding hand.

Belikov didn't answer. He simply walked over to me asking if I felt alright. I shook my head, my body felt heavy along with hot and cold all at the same time and I felt like I couldn't breathe right.

He looked over at his partner and the person in charge. Talking to them in English, my guess is so I couldn't understand, they were soon shoed away and we drove off. My head once more in Hathaway's lap.

I don't remember much. Bits of arguing or shouting and then flashes of a room and different people. I DO remember a warmth coming over me; something that felt like spring and sun after rain.

After… I don't know how long I woke up in a new simple room. I looked around tiredly to see Hathaway with a wet cloth in hand drooped over my bed and Belikov in a chair by the large window.

The door opened silently, and a Dhampir woman stepped into the room. She had brown hair and kind eyes that looked over both of the Guardians with affection. After them, her eyes turned to me. She smiled.

"It's good to see that you're awake," she said as she closed the door behind her. She put the glass of water she had been holding on the table beside my bed before sitting on the edge and placing her hand on my forehead. "Your fever's gone down. How are you feeling, Anastasia?"

"B-better." I managed to get out. "Where am I?" I looked around again, still dizzy and hazed from everything.

"You're in Baia," she replied. "Do you know where that is?"

I nodded. We learned a bit about this stuff in school.

But then it hit me. My mom… Diana… and Egor. All of it hit me at once.

"W-what happened? I-is mama okay? Aunty?" I looked at the woman desperate with misty eyes.

It was then the other two stirred. Hathaway was saying something I couldn't understand but looked worried. I gave them the same look, pleading for an answer.

"Roza." Belikov had a strange tone in his voice as he spoke to his partner in English again.

"I'm sorry, dear," the woman said with a sad smile. "They'll continue to protect you in the form of angels now."

"Do you have any other family?" Belikov asked, one hand on Hathaway's arm.

'Mama.' I shook my head crying.

"You'll have a safe place to stay here for now, then," the older woman assured. "For as long as you need."

I couldn't answer. I just cried. Hathaway came over patting my back. I couldn't understand her but enjoyed the comfort as I cried in her arms until I fell asleep again. I don't think I let go of her that day. I just clung for dear life.


	2. S1 Bite 2: New Family

We stayed at Belikov's family home for a while. It was mostly for me so I can calm down. But during this period I spent time with both of them a lot. I didn't like being far from them for long. The other Belikovs are nice but… I don't know. There was something about being around them that put me at ease. Maybe it was the fact they weren't tense around me like the others. They all look at me like I would break at any moment. But not those two, they just saw me.

On one sunny day I was left almost alone with Belikov. Or Dimitri as he said I could call him. I sat at the counter watching him make pancakes. It was a nice distraction and smelt good.

"Dimka! You'd better be cooking for all of your girls," Viktoria called sweetly as she came into the room. She was one of his sisters, the youngest, and about Hathaway's age. I think.

"If I had enough time to do that, I wouldn't have time to be a Guardian," Dimitri replied, even though he was laughing. "But I suppose I can make an exception for you this time."

I found this funny and giggled. He smiled, making another batch for his sister as she hung from his shoulders.

"Grandmama demanded me to fetch Roza for her, by the way," she said in a casual manner. "I think she's hiding from me. What kind of stories did you tell that poor girl?"

"True ones." He gave her a look over his shoulder, one eyebrow raised. "That said, I've only mentioned her two or three times. What have you told her?"

"That she scares you. Well, sometimes. I might have left out the 'sometimes' part, though."

"Grandmama? The lady upstairs?" I shift my eyes between the two of them as pancakes are placed in front of me.

It looks like a small mountain of sweet buttery softness. I drown it in syrup as Dimitri pours me some milk, reminding me to go easy on the syrup.

"Upstairs? No," Dimitri said as he handed a plate off to Viktoria. She kissed his cheek and danced off to find Hathaway. "You're welcome, Vikaya. That was my mother, Olena."

"Why does she scare you?" I eye him interested as I take a sweet bite.

'Is she strict?' I ponder remember some of the others from the group houses.

"Not really." He sat down across from me. "She can be fierce when she needs to be, though. Mama Yeva is someone I hold a lot of respect for."

"Respect?" I look at him curiously as I take another sweet bite.

"Yes. I look up to her, and trust her judgement on things," he explained.

I eyed him for a moment then took a sip of my milk. I must have a mustache because he wipes it away with a small laugh.

A few minutes later Viktoria is pulling Hathaway out of the house. She was clearly calling for Dimitri, but looking over he looks amused instead of worried.

"Really, those two…" He shook his head, still smiling. "They already act like sisters."

"Guardian Hathaway is funny." I laugh taking another bite.

"Isn't she?" Dimitri laughed again. "She manages to make me smile even at my worst."

I nodded at that playing with my food. The sight of Mama coming back into mind.

'Mama…' I close my eyes remembering that last lullaby in the back of my mind.

"You miss her, don't you?"

I nodded.

"S-she was trying to protect me from-" I felt my voice shaking then I bit my lip unable to let it out.

He reached across the table, his warm hands taking mine. The look he gives me is soft and compassionate. "She did protect you, and so will I. I've protected my mother and sisters, Roza, and I'll protect you."

I looked at him with big eyes then look at his big hands on mine. I wanted that to be true. But weren't they leaving soon? What happens then?

"I wish I could leave with you." I mutter playing with my food, unaware of talking out load.

"It would mean leaving Russia," he said distantly.

I covered my mouth realizing I said it out load. He eyes me with tenderness.

"W-would it be okay if…" I eyed him a bit hopeful but cut myself off.

I bite my lip again. It wouldn't be easy for them to take me. And to raise me? It wasn't possible. Was it?

"Give it some more thought," Dimitri said in a gentle tone. "Those wounds are still fresh, and you won't be rushed here. If you do choose that, it would mean facing some of your fears."

I look up at him. Or course he realized it. I take another bite of my food not looking at him, a bit ashamed about my fears.

"Anya," he said softly. "It's okay to be afraid."

I look up at him again. It was nice to see just a small smile and reassurance on someone. He simply rustles my hair and we continue in a bit of chit chat.

As the days pass I ended up shopping with H-Rose and her majesty. Dimitri often translates for Rose as we shop around for me. Something about me needing new clothes.

I kinda liked the attention and didn't mind Her Majesty around. It was nice to be out and about. At one point, Rose slinked off with Her Majesty to look at a different shop.

"P-pretty?" I try to say in English as I come out in a jean overall dress and light pink shirt.

"Very." Christian, the queen's husband, claps lightly as I fidget a bit.

"Very much so indeed." Dimitri walks over fixing one of my crooked straps.

The two came back then clapping at the outfit. Or at least her majesty is, Rose has something behind her back.

I looked at her confused for a moment then she shows a stuffed toy dog in her hands. The one from the Anastasia movie and had him kiss me all over making me laugh. Then, in a very broken and unsure Russian…

"He protect you." Rose smiled kneeling down to my level handing me the toy.

All I could do was take it. Squeezing it tight understanding that she very much wanted me safe. They all did. And a large part of me wanted to leave with them. But another thought I couldn't. Which is why I froze when Dimitri asked me that question.

We were in the kitchen and he knelt down to my level, a hand on my shoulder. Those brown eyes waited patiently for an answer with a flicker of worry in them as I held my breath.

"Do you want to come with us, Anya?" he kept his voice calm, a part of him wondering what I'd say I think.

"Yes." I said as I hopped over wrapping my arms around his neck.

Dimitri picked me up hugging me close. Rose, whom had been holding her breath, walked over from the table kissing my cheek. I didn't know happy tears excited until that moment as they fell down my cheeks.

It took a few weeks but with the queen on their side the paper work for my adoption is soon done. And I was off to the states.

It was my first time on a private jet. Okay it was my first time on a plane. And I couldn't sit still as I went from spot to spot looking around and peering at the clouds through the windows. My eyes alight at everything.

The twins gave me space as they sat with some movie. I'm guessing they were told to give me time to adjust and were given something to do so they would.

Rose brought me snacks and drinks in between shifts. While Dimitri would kiss my forehead as he passed by or rustled my braided hair as he quickly checked on me.

When we arrived at the university main gate I nearly fainted. THIS was a lot to take in. I would be living in a palace like home and in a year I'd be going to Saint Vladmir's along with the twins.

Her majesty wanted Andre to have better control of his fire. As for me? Well they wanted me more used to Moroi and have English lessons before sending me off. This would also give me time to adjust to my new family.

Per to Lissa's request I stopped calling her 'Majesty' when it wasn't needed. Though calling her 'Aunty' wasn't an option yet. She seemed fine giving me the time but she already called me her niece.

Andre would pull me and Tilly off on some adventure that we would later get in trouble for. Some were more worth it than others but always fun. Tilly I found is more soft spoken and took to dress up or tea parties, not as exciting but fun. Sometimes Lissa and Rose would join in on those or force Andre to play our games after one of his antics. Those were great days and I have photos for future blackmail if needed.

Days were fine. It was when it came to sleeping I had issues. My first night in my new room Rose had Pooka, the dog plushy, look around the room for trouble as she and Dimitri tucked me in. But I couldn't sleep so I found there room a few doors down. After that I kinda took to sleeping in between them. Pooka still scanned the room for danger and then I'd get the extra security of having them kiss my forehead and snuggle me close.

All in all I was starting to get used to life in Pennsylvania. Really it was just nice to have a do over. Which is what mama wanted for me. A do over and a chance to really do something with my life. It didn't take much of therapy for me to know I wasn't replacing her or that they were trying to, the fact they found a photo or her and gave it to me in a nice shell frame for my adoption present said that.

We sometimes talked in English and others in Russian. It was good practice for me and Rose. One day though, while still half asleep I heard them talking about breakfast. I was hungry so I sat up and said…

"Papa can I have an omelet like mama?" I rubbed my sleepy eyes not even realizing what I had said.

For less than a heartbeat I thought I did something wrong as the room was quiet. But seeing them both smiling I realized that wasn't the case.

"Of course princess." Papa smiled as he headed off, a twinkle in his eyes.

"You're so~ cute!" Mama pulls me into a hug nuzzling me.


	3. S1 Bite 3: Shadow Kissed PT1

When the three of us were dropped off at Saint Vladmir's there were a lot of tears, many from Aunty Lissa but also from mama. The tears didn't come right away.

We started setting up my room quietly. Mostly mama and papa asking where I wanted things and explained some of the rules to me. I had a hand book but hearing them from my parents gave them solidity.

I had a book case with a few journals, comics, and of course books on it along with some CDs and a bombox. The shell photo on my desk next to a new laptop which, according to mama, is only for school and Skyping home. Next to that is my hand book and an English to Russian translation guide. I'm better but not flaunt yet.

"Liss has arranged it so you'll have my rooms as you go from dorm to dorm." Mama smiles at me, fighting down tears.

"Really? That's so cool." I smile looking around trying to picture mama as a little girl. "Mama what were you like here?" I turn back to her curious.

"Just as much of a wild girl as she always has been," Papa said with a mischievous smile, "and always will be."

Mama flushed a bit at that brushing what little loose strands of hair she has behind her ears. I couldn't help but laugh. The way they acted around one another was teasing but warm, it always makes me feel safe. Like I'm really home.

"Guardian Belikov. Guardian Hathaway, the opening ceremony is starting. After that it'll be intro classes." A tall man around mama's age knocks standing in the door way.

His name is Tim Grove. He's a tan man with light hazel eyes and tussled bleach blond hair. From the way mama acted around him I guessed they used to be classmates. Really it was weird seeing mama this way with someone that will be my teacher and dorm head for the next few years.

"Very well we'll be there shortly." Papa nods to him politely.

"See ya there." Mama waves as he heads off to check on the others.

"I… I guess you'll leave soon?" I played with my blue t-shirt not wanting to show I'm nervous but at the same time I couldn't hold it in.

Mama and papa looked at one another. They could see my nerves and were doing that silent talking they do.

"It's alright to be nervous. I was too and still am at times." Mama bends down brushing her warm fingers against my cheek.

"Really?" I look at her nervous but hopeful.

"Yes." Mama nods. "And it's okay, it just means you're thinking and it'll help you find a balance between listening to your head and your heart."

She placed a hand on each with a small smile. Papa simply smiled with a small nod. I hugged mama feeling her squeeze a bit tighter than normal and papa bending down to get in on it.

Heading to the ceremony I saw a pretty short blond Moroi with Guardian Eddie and some sandy blond boy. The blue eyed woman was kissing the hazel eyed boy all over as Eddie tussles his hair.

"Rose!" Calls the chip and pregnant woman calling us over.

"Hey Mia." Mama calls as we head over.

I was so in shock at the couple I'm sure it showed on my face. The boy next to me laughed at whatever face I was making.

"Mama Moroi?" My English completely failed me in that moment as I pointed at the adults.

Flushing, I stared at the ground expecting the boy to tease me. But when I looked up he was smiling.

"Yeah." He nods looking over happily speaking in Russian. "Daddy says I won't just have Moroi to protect. I'm gonna have a little sister too. Cool huh?" he turns back to me beaming.

"Yeah." I smile back, glad he didn't laugh like I'm sure others will.

"I'm Mason by the way. Mason Castile, but you can call me Mas." Mason holds his hand out for mine.

"I'm Anastasia Belikova, but you can call me Anya." I took his hand gland to have made a friend on my first day.

I couldn't really tell you what happened during the ceremony or intro classes. I was too busy talking with Mason and starting plots for a secret hand shake. At one point we got a bit too loud and a teacher scolded us saying we really are our parents' kids. The two of us laughed at that, oh we know how the teacher meant it but to us being compared to our bad ass parents was a good thing.

It didn't take long for Mason and Andre to hit it off. Soon our small group was called Mini Shadows by our teachers and fellow students. Really we thought it was cool and kept it.

As time slipped by my English got better along with my skills. I was told I'm a fast learner and quick reflexed by many. Mason was quick on his feet but easily distracted, he'd have to work on that or be black and blue after every match.

At this point the twins were also doing magic lessons. Andre of course is a fire user. Tilly on the other hand is fairly good at all four nature ones. She was frustrated about not specializing one, I just reminded her we were only nine and she had time.

"Come on cheer up Til, if you don't specialize as we hit high school you get to take the Spirit test." Mason smiles trying to cheer her up.

Sadly the idea of not specializing for so long wasn't helping her mood. I shot him a look telling him as much as I pat her back.

"Why can't I just have fire like Andre?" Tilly whines with her head lying on her arms.

"Come on Til it's not that bad not specializing yet." Andre takes his hand.

Again not helping. And really did he think a prodigy could understand the struggles of a late bloomer? Again I shot a look to tell him to just eat quietly.

"Don't think about classes Til. Think about summer, after all we're going to visit Aunty Tasha. Warm sand, crystal waters, and no teachers in sight." I tempted her.

Slowly she lifted her head. Luckily summer was just a few days away so this would keep her up beat long enough. Hopefully.

Mason was pissed he couldn't convince his parents to let him go with us. But they had their own plans for a skiing trip. I wished him luck with the cold and flicked down my sunglasses reminding him I was Hawaii bound.

The plan ride was long with a few stops. I was a bit mad when I woke up on a large fish blanket bed. I had planned to scream 'I'm here' as soon as we got off. But my anger faded quickly when it clicked I was here.

Diving for my bag I went looking for my cute new purple swimsuit. Only to feel a pair of hands on me.

"Let's wait until everyone else is up okay?" Tasha whispers motioning to the passed out twins on another bed.

I pouted but nodded crawling back into bed. Really the dead of night might not have been the best time to try for the beach anyway. Vacations were the only times were on normal human time so it took a bit of getting used to.

That morning we popped awake and put on our swimsuits along with some cover clothes. After that we opened the door to the adjustment adults' room.

"BEACH TIME!" We holler jumping on the beds.

The twins each landed on a parent making them grunt with the air being knocked out of them. Meanwhile I was caught mid jump by papa. Then I was brought in between them and smothered in kisses. A truly great start to the day and trip.

After breakfast, and being smothered in sunblock, it was beach time. Sandcastles and beach games were done all day. Wave jumping with my parents was fun as were swimming lessons with papa. He held my hands as I kicked my feet getting a feel for it.

The trip continues like this. Endless fun and coral exploring. Too bad we had no idea things were about to change drastically.

One slightly cloudy day we were at the beach outside of our hotel. The adults were all on the beach a bit further up. Papa was grilling with Uncle Christian as mama and our aunties were sun bathing with the few rays out chatting. Meanwhile us kids were splashing about.

At one point Andre and I decided to have a jumping contest off a large rock that led a bit further out. Tilly reminded us we were told NOT to do this. But once we came up with a contest there was no stopping us. We did promise her we'd only do it once if she promised not to tell.

Andre went first getting pretty far and swam about showing off. Trying to outdo him I backed up getting a running start then leaped. I got far but going down like a pensile was the wrong way to go since my leg got stuck in coral.

I tried to pull free but I was caught. I kept tugging and panicking. I even tried to pull at the coral but that just cut my hands making me wince and release what little breath I had.

I still fought, even as my world darkened. I remember seeing Andre trying to free me as the last flickers of what I thought was consciousness left me. After that I just remember cold endless cold and then something warm wrapping around me. And then…

"ANYA! ANYA WAKE UP!" Mama shook me her voice shaking almost as much as her.

I turned over coughing up what little water was in my mouth. Taking deep breaths. Looking I could see the fear on their faces fade away.

"S-sorry." I coughed too tired to get much else out.

"Don't talk, just rest now." Papa, drenched, places a trembling hand on my forehead stroking it with his thumb.

Aunty Lissa looked me over several times to make sure I was fine. After given the all clear I was laid on a towel with another wrapped around me. For a bit I felt something was off but couldn't place it. I just fidgeted with my hands and then it hit me.

'I cut my hands didn't I? I could have sworn I had.' I stared at them curiously.


	4. S1 Bite 4: Shadow Kissed PT2

Needless to say after that I wasn't allowed the water without someone with me. It was fair after the scare I gave them. But I still couldn't shake this feeling something was different. Not sure what but something shifted.

For a while I had nightmares of me drowning. It felt so real and scared me so I kinda ended up sleeping with mama and papa again. Waking up from those dreams I'd cry as they pat my head. At these times Tilly would also come in crying to make sure her dreams of me dying aren't real either. I thought it was weird how we had same nightmares but I had to of scared her too.

When we returned to school the twins and I had to meet with the councilor about what we had been through. Really I felt fine. I didn't get why I was still having those dreams. As time passed it felt more like someone else's then mine but that couldn't be since it was in my sleep right?

At this time something else odd started happening. I could feel when Tilly needed help or was upset. I mean I could always kinda tell when she was upset but this was different. It felt like… like I was slipping into her? I couldn't explain it any other way.

During this time we also had a project to do. A unique project in history class. We had to do a family tree. I decided to do Hathaway and Belikov lines.

"This is so boring!" Andre groans on a luxury bed with frilly lace on it.

"Come on, this is important." Tilly looks over an old book.

"Why? We KNOW about the Dragomir family." Andre plays with a frilly pillow completely not interested in these events.

"And I know mine." Mason yawns putting in headphones.

"Really you guys…" I started then froze as I saw something. "No. Way." I stared with wide eyes at something.

"What's up Anya?" The others call looking over my shoulder.

I point at the family line in front of me. The others eyes widen and laugh at the sight of it.

Later on that night I Skyped home. NEEDING an answer.

"Any-" Mama turned on her computer drying her long brown hair.

"Mama. Is it true papa is related to uncle Adrien?" I burst out without thinking.

"What?!" Mama's eyes widen as she jolts back, her chair falling over.

In the background I heard papa call out to her worried. As he came on to the camera's vision and saw mama was alright I asked him. Showing the large book to them to the best of my ability.

"Is it true papa? Are you two related?" I looked at him with big sparkling eyes.

"Sounds to me you have the answer to that. Though it's news to me." Papa replies, interested but with a hint of something else in his tone.

Mama muttered something about her taste, face in her hands with a sigh. Papa seemed to just find it amusing with a small laugh. After that we talked for a while about school and how I'm doing. Both promising to visit soon. This I knew since mama and aunt Lissa would be here for our special lessons pretty soon.

What I didn't say was uncle Adrian would be here too. It was always funny seeing them interact with each other. Saying good night I crawled into bed hugging Pooka close as I drifted off.

The day mama arrives we have our presentations. But first we welcomed aunty… or Queen Vasilisa Dragomir. It was always heart racing and breathe catching to see her in these moments. She looked dazzling and so royal compared to the sweet woman in slightly fancy clothes I was used to.

"It is an honor to see you all again. I look forward to hearing your family reports." Lissa eyes all of us with her gentleness and regal nature. Making her shine brightly in my eyes.

Looking about I caught sight of papa in a corner. He was on duty so I couldn't say anything but it was always nice seeing him. He must have spotted me because he winks quickly with a soft smile then goes back to his stoic appearance.

Once the formalities are done it was time for class. When they got to History class it was time to give presentations. A few are sloppy while others are overly polished. Really those ones annoyed me.

Til and Andre tag teamed theirs. I guessed because it was HE didn't do the work and she was helping him out. Mason was also one of the sloppy projects but was passible.

Then it was my turn. I went over mama's side first and then moved on to papa's. Everyone seemed to like mine. Aunty Lissa was holding down a laugh making jokes to mama again something about her taste.

Mama made a comment to papa about pulling auntie's hair. Papa didn't answer, just giving her a look. Some laughed at that while others, mostly teachers, shouted Miss Hathaway. I couldn't help but laugh myself at that.

"That was really good sweetie." Mama pecks my forehead.

"And now we know your taste little Dhampir." Uncle Adrian hugs mama from behind.

"Hands Adrian." Mama turns to him scolding.

Uncle Adrian just laughs as he keeps her close. That is until papa clears his throat shooting him a look. He then let's go of mama, amusement still on his face.

"Where's Tilly?" Lissa looks around.

"She went to the restroom." Christian points to the way it is.

It was then that thing happened again. My head spun a bit and then… then I was seeing through Tilly's eyes. Lin, a Chinese doll like girl, and her gang have her cornered in the bathroom.

Without thinking I ran. Ran until I saw myself through her eyes. And as quickly as it was there it faded and I pushed the girls away from her.

"Leave Til alone!" I had Lin's prissy pompom hair in my hands messing it up.

"LET ME GO!" Lin hollers as she tried to get free.

"Anastasia Belikova!" A teacher shouts with a gasp at this.

"Miss Wright! Help me!" Lin sniffs with her black pearl eyes misty.

It's not until this moment I realize how this looks. Really I messed up some, but they were picking on Tilly AGAIN! I had to do something.

"You're coming with me!" Miss Wright grips my hand off the girl, taking a few hairs with me.

"Wait! They were picking on Tilly again!" I shout trying to explain.

"Liar! You just ran in here and pulled her hair!" Her lackeys shout.

"NO! I saw YOU! I saw you picking on her! I saw through her eyes!" I glare, not really hearing how crazy I sound.

"That's enough miss B-" Miss Wright starts.

"Wait a minute." Lissa interrupts freeing me. "Let her talk." She turns to me with worry in her eyes.

"Sweetie, what do you mean you saw through her eyes?" Mama bends down looking at me worried holding my shoulders.

"I… I know it sounds weird… but it's true." I pull the words out as best I can. "I-it's been happening since…" I tried to think of what to say.

"Hawaii?" Papa finishes for me in an almost whisper.

I nod. Aunty Lissa and mama exchange looks at the same time I look over at Tilly confused by this. What has them looking like that?

"Guardian Hathaway if you're done-" Miss Wright sounds a bit annoyed as she looks at me scoldingly.

"She's telling the truth." Uncle Adrian cuts her off leaning in the doorway.

"What? How could she… oh. Oh." Miss Wright covers her mouth as something clicks with her and looks at us astonished.

At that she apologizes to me and then pulls Lin and her gang off. Them declaring this isn't fair the whole way.

I still didn't understand what was going on. Why wasn't I in trouble again? And why did everyone look nervous? What's going on?

"For now let's go to get something to eat and talk this out over food." Uncle Adrian suggests breaking the thick silence.

"Good idea." Aunty Lissa nods glancing over at mama.

Papa had his eyes on her too. She was really quiet all the way to the restaurant. They all were. It made even more worried when they weren't talking and I was so scared I couldn't speak. I didn't even fidget in my seat.

"You're not in trouble, moy malenkiy khranitel." Papa glances back at me.

He was trying to comfort me. But with how tense the air felt and the tear stains on mama, I couldn't believe him. Not at that moment.

When we arrived things stayed quiet for a long time. It wasn't until our food arrived that Uncle Adrian spoke up.

"Anastasia," First sign something was wrong, him calling me something other than my nickname. "Do you remember when in Hawaii you…" his voice trailed off like he couldn't bring himself to talk.

"When papa saved me?" I finished, unsure where this was going.

"No, I didn't." Papa almost whispers with a pained expression.

"What do you mean?" The twins and I look really confused, and Tilly is uncomfterble with everyone looking at her.

"I wasn't the one who saved you," he stated, as if to clarify his earlier comment. It still made no sense, though. Neither did what he said next. "Do you remember what it means that Lissa and your mother are Sprit-Bound?"

"They talk about it in class along with the other elements. They said it'll help us be better partners with the Moroi later on." I explained with a small nod.

"Do you know how it happened?" Papa looks at me curiously and a bit sad.

"Mama and Aunty looked too sad." I shook my head glancing over at them.

"I… I died." Mama pulls the words out of her.

"But Mama is here." I look at her, really confused.

"Yes but that's because… because when it happened, I saved her." Aunty Lissa continues with a pained look on her. "We had no idea what happened for a long time and even after we did, we were still in the dark on how it worked." She continues glancing over at mama.

"But what does that have to do with them?" Andre looks really puzzled glancing at Tilly and me.

"When… when Anya got pulled out…" Aunty Lissa starts glancing at a misty eyed mama.

"The same thing happened with the two of you." Papa places his hand on mama's to help comfort her.

The three of us had wide eyes. We couldn't believe what was being said. The wait of it didn't really hit us kids it was when we were older it really shook us and what it meant. But it has always weighed heavily on our family and always will.


	5. Dimitri & Rose Part 1: Entertainmeant

A few years have passed since their academy days. And honestly, it's been calmer. Well aside from when Lissa announced she's marrying Christian. You would have thought she declared war at the courts uproar. ALL declaring his line is too tainted to be the queen's husband. But she had decided and NO ONE was going to change it.

Aside from that her other changes were taken fairly easily. Moroi are now taught how to defend themselves at the academies. And the Dhampir are spread out more evenly.

Speaking of Dhampir, Lissa did have a small wedding for Rose and Dimitri. It was secret, with a select few in attendance, and instead of rings they exchanged rose gold bracelets. But all in all it was nice to have something.

One snowy day in Moscow, Rose fiddles with her rose hold sun choker with one hand as she talks with a panicked Lissa on her cell. While Dimitri tries to keep from laughing as he drives.

"Liss we've been through this." Rose keeps her tone calming and assuring.

"B-but what if someone picks on them? Or… Or if Andre's fire power goes crazy?! It can do that when he's nervous." Lissa panics off of the line and through the bond.

For their first kids they had twins. The boy is named Andre and is a mini Christian, much to Rose's dismay, with Lissa's green eyes. Then Tilly, a sweet and shy replica of her mother with her father's big blues. Both are the sweetest, if not a bit rowdy, five year olds in the world. With both parents and Guardians wrapped around their little fingers.

"Andre hasn't had THAT many incidents." Rose sighs at the ridiculousness. "And NEITHER has had trouble at the last few stops." She reminds her friend of the last five stops on this diplomatic tour.

"Yes but-" Lissa tries to think of another argument to make.

"Liss." Rose cuts her off. "I love you but we're almost at Phantom Manor, I gotta go. And please~ don't make Eddie crazy." She pleads slightly.

"No promises." Lissa, releasing slightly through the bond, clicks out.

"It sounds like Christian is going to have his hands full when he arrives," Dimitri comments with an amused smile, eyes focused on the road ahead of them as they pass by the lit and colorful city buildings. "You still haven't told me what you think, aside from 'wow,' by the way. Was I right?"

"It's amazing." Rose looks out her window at the colors and bustling city.

Finally able to, she relaxes in her seat leaning her head against the cool window. Her eyes following all the different sights passing by.

"There are places in the East that would have your jaw dropping," he said, a clear affectionate nostalgia in his voice. "Though, I don't doubt you'll want to see the old palace in Saint Petersburg as well. You kept bringing up that movie on the plane."

"Hey it's a classic." Rose flushes a bit playing with her hair.

"So you keep saying." Dimitri glances at her briefly, a light smile on his lips. "Just be careful about that nickname of yours while we're here, Roza. Not everyone has a sense of humor."

"Right." Rose waves her hand slightly, having heard this a few times.

In his peripheral, he sees the shimmer of her bracelet as she dismisses him, and it keeps his attention a moment longer than it should. The almost weightless counterpart hidden under his own jacket sleeve felt almost burning hot, and it takes a small bit of effort to keep his focus on the road. He will have time for /that/ later; right now, he's a Guardian.

The rest of the ride is mostly quiet on his part, although a deep part of him wants to shower the woman with him in the rich history and culture of his home, on duty or not. He is grateful for the restraint he's been taught, and for how Rose in particular has tested it in the past. This is, relatively speaking, quite easy. When the manor comes into sight, he watches the way Rose's posture shifts just slightly, eyes lighting up with excitement. It's a wonder she doesn't jump out of the car and run up the steps when he kills the engine.

Rose can see him fighting down a chuckle again at her excitement. Fixing her jacket as she gets out she recomposes herself.

"Come on Comrade. We've got work to do." Rose heads for the large house, the crunch of snow nice under her boots.

"Tsk," he scolds lightly, as he steps out of the car.

Letting Rose take the lead towards the manor, he observes the property and exterior, as well as the adjacent areas. Nothing sets off any red flags or seems amiss, but Dimitri can't help the brief unease at the memory from several years prior as they walk carefully over the ice. Rose hasn't found anything unusual either, judging by her posture as he meets her at the door after going around the perimeter.

"Outside is clear for now," he affirms to her, motioning to the door. "Ladies first."

Rose wanted to shot him a look but soon a young Dhampir man answers the door. He was about Roses age with curly blonds distinct with his black outfit, if anything he stands out.

"Guardian Hathaway. Guardian Belikov." The brown eyed man nods to them stepping aside to let them in.

The moment they enter Dhampir triplets are running around playing with a three years younger girl. The young ginger haired girl runs straight into Rose's leg not paying attention.

"S-sorry." The sea blue eyed girl looks up shyly.

Rose bends down holding her hand out for the child. "Go get em." She whispers shooing her off lightly.

"Privet, Khranitel Nikolaev." Dimitri greets with a friendly, if somewhat distant tone.

It's the same one he uses most often when he speaks with other Guardians. Others except for Rose, of course, and sometimes Eddie. Polite, warm even, but never holding any form of intimacy. It's a hurdle he has yet to overcome, although Rose has made it easier and allowing himself to become personal in any manner with Lissa's other Guardian is difficult progress. He's sure he'll hear more about it from Rose later, if only because of where they are now.

"Khranitel Hathaway yeshche ne znayet Russkogo," he says easily, allowing a hint of mischief into his smile when he motions to his partner. "So we'll have to speak in English, if you don't mind."

(Translations: Guardian Hathaway does not yet know Russian)

"What?" Rose popped her head up.

"I see." The tall young man fought down a laugh.

Rose eyed them wondering what she missed. Though her attention was soon grabbed by the woman working, all were Dhampirs. Some have kids running around.

"They're home is just two hours away by car and yes they're paid." A thick yet elegant Russian accent calls from a side hallway.

Turning she sees Russian blues with black slicked back hair. Rose had never thought any ones blues could out shine Christian's, but here they were.

"Sir Phantom." Nikolaev bows slightly.

For a moment, Dimitri eyes his partner as she watched the children scurrying about the foyer. There is a longing in her eyes that makes his heart ache. Though nothing of this shows as he turns his attention to the lord of the manor.

"Sir," Dimitri acknowledged with a polite nod. "I am Dimitri Belikov, and this is Rose Hathaway. The Queen sends her regards and looks forward to meeting you this evening."

Rose bows the same forgetting her words for a moment.

"So this is the Shadow Slayer. I've been wanting to meet with you." Sir Phantom eyed the Dhampir woman.

Rose had made quite a name for herself, not that it was intentional. A lot of names like this hung around her and she was easily spotted being the only Guardian woman with long hair up in a ponytail.

"It's an honor to meet you Sir Von Phantom." Rose regains her words trying to remember how to great someone.

"The honor is mine. Both of you are well known, her majesty Vasilisa is lucky to have you." Von gives a small head bow himself, clearly intrigued. But his eyes seem to be more on Rose then Dimitri, another thing that has started since she became a full-fledged Guardian.

"Guardian Hathaway especially," Dimitri says with a hint of pride. "Would you mind if we check the building? It's better to be cautious with Her Majesty's coming visit."

"Of course." Von nods moving out of the way.

Both give a respectful nod before going to check everything. Dimitri took the top floor while Rose did the main one. Nothing really to note, a few large rooms ready for anyone staying the night and a large playroom.

'The twins will love that.' Rose has a small smile as she scans over the play area with four kids inside then quietly closes the door behind her.

While continuing her rounds she found a few little tag a longs trying to discreetly follow her. It was cute really as she'd spot them trying to hide behind too small pots or leaning forward just a bit too far around a corner they're hugging. With her final stop being the kitchen she had taken out a small plate of cookies and placed it on the nearby table.

"Any little Guardians hungry?" Rose opens the kitchen door watching as the three boys and carrot top topple on to the cool tile floor.

"No fair! How'd you know?!" The boys pout, clearly thinking they were stealthier than that.

"Don't think you can get past the Shadow Slayer." Rose winks with teasing voice.

The boys still looked annoyed they were caught but the girl simply giggled. Rose enjoyed that sound. Probably more than she should. After marrying she found herself having thoughts she didn't think of before. She wanted kids. Correction, she wanted Dimitri's kids. But that's not possible so she takes what pleasure she can in moments like these and spoils the twins.

After checking the security of the top floor, Dimitri returns to the manor's main Guardian, Anton Nikolaev. They go over the plans for who will be where during Lissa's stay, always referred to formally during the conversation, and assure they're adequately prepared for any possible breaches or threats. Moscow is a big city, and unlike most of the places Moroi tend to crowd around for safety, there are few wards and many more Strigoi hiding in the alleys for easy pickings. While it would be nigh impossible for them to organize an attack in such a place, experience has taught them to be prepared for the impossible.

When Rose joins them, he sees the same look in her eyes that he had caught earlier. Longing, perhaps even grief, for the children they couldn't have. It has become perhaps the only remaining taboo conversation surrounding them. Nothing comes without sacrifice; they chose to commit themselves to each other and give up the opportunity for children of their own. It is their fate as Dhampirs. Still, Dimitri would move Heaven and Earth if it would give him the power to change that fate. He has no such power, though, and has found no history to sew hope. It takes great restraint not to cusp her face and kiss away the pain. Instead, he remains passive and professional.

"The first floor is almost completely clear. The kitchen's side window's lock is broken." Rose points back at the room where the kids are enjoying a snack.

"We do have someone coming tomorrow to fix it." Anton nods recalling having made a note of that a few days ago.

"We can just keep an eye on that. It helps that there's only one way in through the main doors." Rose notes fully back into Guardian mode. "And we'll have to make sure kids don't go sneaking in. It might be best to have someone at the door just to be on the safe side. What do you two think?" she glances at the men.

"Sounds like a good plan." Anton nods amazed she put all that together with just a quick scan. "In total there should be fourteen of us here tonight." He makes careful notes of everything they've said and recalling who's coming.

"We'll keep an extra eye on that window," Dimitri affirms with a curt nod. "We got lucky with the weather as well."

It should be easy to keep track of things outside because of the snow; any footprints outside the perimeter marks will be instantly clear, and it'd be difficult to traverse quietly outside of the set-in trails. "Is there anything else we should know about the property?"

"Nothing." Anton shakes his head slightly.

Christian luckily arrives just a few hours before the party. Nothing to note really happened at it either. It's just a quiet party. Really the most fun was had checking on the kids.


	6. Dimitri & Rose Part 2: Snow Romance

Luckily the next day was a day off for Rose and Dimitri. Rose loved days like this where she can sleep in against her husband's chest. But she couldn't sleep so she does a habit she had taken up of tracing his Molnija marks with her finger tips.

"I wonder if he's ever awake for this." Rose whispers as she moves the marks.

Dimitri loves the quiet mornings he shares with Rose every three Sundays; or any other such mornings, for that matter. He is almost always awake before the younger Dhampir, and the calm face she carries in her sleep puts him at ease. So does her weight against his chest or back, and the gentle feeling of her fingertips trailing over his Promise and Molnija tattoos. It's on mornings like this when there are no regrets that weigh on his heart or mind, when there is quiet warmth in place of grief.

A smile graces his lips as Rose whispers to herself and he doesn't fight the urge for mischief when he answers. "Sometimes."

Rose fingers stop at that. Her face beginning to heat up at hearing his answer.

"That wasn't a request for you to stop, Roza," Dimitri says with a low chuckle.

"H-how long have you been awake?" Rose eyes him curiously.

"A few hours," he replies.

"Really? And you just…" Rose turns red as she buries her face into his back, the realization he's done this a few times causing her to heat up more.

Another chuckle. "It's soothing," he says in way of explanation.

Rose says nothing. She turns pulling the sheets over her to hide. The idea of him lying there just listening to her mumbles is enough to make her want to run or hide. Running won't work so hiding under covers it is.

Dimitri can't help but laugh, turning to wrap his arms around her waist. He pulls Rose close to him again, her back against his chest, before leaning in to kiss over the small black star through her hair. "Now you're shy? How unlike you, Roza."

"S'd up!" Rose calls from under the covers. "You been lis'n to me like that." She mutters hugging the sheets close.

'It's embarrassing.' Rose clings to the sheets not wanting to show him how red she is.

"Rose Hathaway embarrassed?" He teases lightly, smile never leaving his face. "Has Revelations come, then?"

At that she turns to him with a look, her face still red. Her eyes clearly asking how much he's heard over the years. Embarrassed and wondering if he liked or ever was put off by what she's said. Wanting and not wanting an answer at the same time.

"Don't give me such eyes, Roza." Dimitri kisses her forehead before resting his own against it. "If I had ever wanted you to stop, I would have said something."

"You really don't mind? Any of it?" Rose looks at him still a bit curious and red.

'Even about kids?' Rose looks a bit to the side at remembering those times.

There are times she let her fantasy out of having a child with him. Sometimes a girl others a boy and some where they have both; what they'd look like and who'd they take after more. It wasn't often but there had been a few and now… now she kinda wanted him to say his thoughts on it or at least confirm it's been on his mind too.

"Roza." His voice takes on a softer, quieter tone as he meets her eyes. 'Of course last night is on her mind.' One hand moves slowly up her back and into her soft hair. "I don't regret this; you, us. There are things I would add if given the chance, but I would never give this up. I will never give /you/ up."

Rose gives a small smile, relieved to know he does think the same things as her. The word 'kids' maybe taboo around them to an extent but it's nice to know they share a dream. Even if that's all it can be.

"I don't either." Rose leans over kissing him lightly.

"I know," Dimitri said, mischief returning to his voice. "Your face would say if you did. Instead, your eyes say something very different."

"Really?" Rose teases back with a small laugh.

"Really." He smiles when he kisses her, chaste and slow at first, before deepening it. Passion seeps into his movements, tugging Rose closer against him.

Rose takes his lead, letting his every touch make her body feel like it's on fire. Her heart racing at every spark between them. That is until…

"Aunty! Uncle! You awake?!" Calls two chip voices knocking at their door.

'Really those two timing.' Rose tries to keep from any noise, hoping they'll walk off.

"Come on you two it's their day off." Lissa calls trying to lead them off.

"But-" The twins are clearly pouting.

"We're heading to the park anyway. So let's go." Christian calls to them.

Seconds later a thud can be heard. Christian being tackled no doubt. Rose gives a small smile at that image in mind.

"You're distracted Roza." Dimitri whispers kissing her neck.

Rose let's out a small moan at that, letting him once more lead her body back into the thralls of his every touch and kiss. The two loosing themselves in each other making up for the times they couldn't touch one another.

Rose slept for a bit then woke up to the smell of cooking. Dimitri had taken to this on their days off, making food for them before they went out for the day. Coming out in his t-shirt she sees Sharlotka freshly baked and cooling on the counter with Dimitri finishing making coffee.

"Finally awake I see." Dimitri smiles handing her a cup and stealing a kiss.

"You know you could have woken me up. I wouldn't have minded helping." Rose smiles as they start eating.

"You were sleeping so soundly, I didn't want to wake you." Dimitri sips his coffee looking over the paper. "So what were you thinking for the day? Taking the car and shopping?" he teases not looking up from his article.

During this diplomatic trip the couple had taken to letting one pick what they did during the day and the other at night for their day off and then swap once at a new place. Rose tended to pick the cliché tourist things or the sentimental thing meanwhile Dimitri picked the sweet once. This time Rose picks day and Dimitri at night.

"Actually… I was thinking just taking the trolley and walking around." Rose looks over at him a bit flushed.

'Something is still bothering her.' Dimitri eyes Rose from behind his paper.

"That okay?" Rose looks at him with soft and kinda pleading eyes.

"Of course." Dimitri nods with a small smile. "We should change and then head out." He pecks her lips then heads to get dressed.

'Oh too good.' Getting dressed Rose sees something and couldn't resist.

"Rose, have you seen my…" Dimitri turns to see her wearing his duster.

"Ready to go?" Rose smiles at him swishing the long coat about.

"Yes." Dimitri nods a small smile on his face.

Able to walk about holding hands was a nice change. Then there was the sparkle in Dimitri's eyes as he explains things as he points things out to her. Rose just enjoys being with him and not having to hold back.

As the sun went down Rose feels tired. As Dimitri went out for something Rose hopped in the bath taking a nice long bubble bath. After relaxing she heads out in a towel she sees a box on the bed and a note.

Note: Don't wear your hair up.

'Well someone's in a mood.' Rose takes the long red dress out of the box.

She loves the small slit over the right leg and low chest cut. Really there was only one way to wear this and how to style it. Teased hair swept to the right with silver heels and light makeup.

"Hot mama." Eddie looks at her amazed as she comes out. "You planning on killing him Rose?" he stares wide eyed at her.

"For your info HE picked out the dress." Rose looks over at her husband with a small smirk on both their faces.

"Dimitri you have chosen the best way to die." Eddie gives a bow of respect.

"I know." Dimitri just smiles holding a hand out hers.

They drove to a nice restaurant with a large ball room. A nice meal and then a quartet playing with Dimitri holding his hand out for Rose's.

"Something is still bothering. What's wrong Roza?" Dimitri holds her close as they sway about. "If it's about kids…" he starts.

"It's not that." Rose cuts him off with a small head shake. "Well not fully. I just… I'd like to just once have you call me Mrs. Belikova or me able to say it." She sighs leaning against his chest.

"About that… what if I said you'd get to?" Dimitri smiles with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Rose looks at him curiously.

"Lissa arranged for us to stop by my home town. You'll get to meet my family." Dimitri looks very pleased with their surprise.

"W-what? What if they don't like me? Should I bring something? I'm not ready." Rose begins to panic.

Dimitri kisses her settling her nerves. Rose melts in his embrace feeling his hot fingers on hers. Honestly the two would have had sex there if they could.

Returning to the hotel room they lost themselves in their embrace. Him taking her dress off as he caressed her all over.


	7. Dimitri & Rose PART 3: Strigoi

Rose took in the feeling of being on Dimitri's chest as his thumb rubs her shoulder lightly. It is bliss and she didn't want to leave. Not ever. But then then his cell rang.

"No ignore it." Rose pleads half asleep.

Even if the sun was starting to rise they weren't on shift until dusk, which meant they had time to just lay there in each other's arms, a rare thing that neither is keen on giving up.

"It's Lord Phantom's number." Dimitri sighs then clicks it on. "Sir?" He says in a way you wouldn't have known he was just about to drift off after going a few rounds.

"Guardian Belikov I have a favor to ask of you…" Phantom sounds panicked on the other end and desperate speaking in Russian.

"What is it sir?" Dimitri sits up responding in kind.

"It's Miss Abby Serdtse was supposed to be come back here after packing and a small nap but she isn't back yet. Also sent Diana, but I haven't heard from here and the triplets are with me worried about her." Phantom calls on the other end. "Please check on them and bring them back the address is…" he explains clearly worried.

"Right. Right I understand." Dimitri writes it down then hangs up and starts getting dressed.

"Dimitri?" Rose sits up herself, holding the sheets around her chest.

"I'll be back soon, you rest." Dimitri kisses her lightly as he finishes getting his pants on.

"Not alone, you explain the details on the way so don't use that as an excuse." Rose, the idea of sleep gone, hops out of bed looking for some clothes.

Dimitri didn't even try to debate. He simply nodded as they finish getting ready. Dimitri explains as he drives with the sun just starting to color the sky. He tells her about the Serdtses, how Egor was violent to both and how she ran. Rose remembered her talking to Lissa and the young girl, how she kept away from anyone with fangs. Now she knew why.

"That's horrible." Rose almost growls as she plays with her bracelet to comfort herself.

"Hopefully we'll find they just fell asleep after packing." Dimitri took her hand rubbing it lightly as he continued to the community housing.

Arriving the sun is high in the sky yet everything is still silent with no one up yet. Judging by the feel of the place nothing is unusual that is until they come to the last house at the end. A car is running on fumes in front with the door ajar.

Stakes in hand they enter to a horrific site, Diana had her throat ripped out with dry blood around her neck and clothes as she lay motionless in the first floor lobby. Rose had to turn away for a moment ready to throw up.

"Roza maybe…" Dimitri looks at her worried while also keeping an eye out for motion.

"No. No I won't leave you in here alone. We clear the house together or not at all." Rose recomposes herself.

Dimitri is worried for her; this is a little TOO much like that time so long ago for his taste. But nods as they clear the first floor then head upstairs. They're careful to keep from alerting anyone they're inside and make it to the rooms.

First is Anastasia's a breath of relief comes from Rose as there's no sign of an attack inside, just a suitcase on a well-made bed. Then they find Abby's. Once more Rose felt sick this time she went to the window throwing up as Dimitri rubs her back as they have cleared the house.

"Are you alright Roza?" Dimitri looks at her worried.

"I… I think so-" Rose wipes her mouth as she comes back but then sees something.

She looks at the room and sees something that wasn't clear beforehand. The bed in here is a mess on BOTH sides while the girl's room was neat. And the open closet… her heart felt heavy at that. They cleared the house so where's Anastasia?

It was then she remembered the boys telling the twins about their fort they made with Anastasia. Without uttering a word she darts down the stairs and outside, praying or pleading for her to be right. Running about she finally finds the spot and peeking down she can see the girl's fluffy pink boots peeking out.

'Thank God, she's alive.' Rose bends down out of breath glad to see the little boots try to pull in when she looked in to the whole.

"Roza? Why did you…?" Dimitri comes over to her, his breath showing in the cold.

"I remembered the kids talking and thought maybe…" Rose keeps her voice low motioning to the little whole.

Dimitri reaches in taking out a screaming girl. She fights him screaming something that Rose can't understand.

Dimitri holds her shoulder lightly talking to her softly. Anastasia looks at the two of them then hugs Dimitri. She was crying as she muttering something in Russian clinging to him. Rose couldn't understand but could see the fear and sadness on her face. Dimitri then whispers something as he wraps her up in his duster.

"Dimitri her fevers too high, we need to get her to the car and warmed up." Rose feels her head then looks at him worried.

Dimitri simply nods as they head for their jeep. Dimitri turns on the heat all the way as Rose has the girl laying on her lap as she drifts in and out of consciousness.

"Guardian Hathaway." A man whispers in English by the car. "We need your statement as well." He motions for her to follow him.

"Alright." Rose nods reluctant to leave the girl.

While giving her statement of the events she hears someone call out in pain. Looking over she sees Anastasia had bitten someone that was trying to look her over. She almost ran over but saw Dimitri handling it.

"I'm sorry but the girls fever is high. We have to go if she is to make it and Lord Von Phantom will want to know what happened here." Dimitri walks over to get Rose back in the car.

"Yes go ahead." The man shoes them off taking a look at the huffing girl.

'Poor thing, she made it through all this only to possibly die of a fever.' He watches as the car speeds off into the slush.

Rose pets the girls burning head as she sweats and huffs. Rose hitting the back of the seat telling Dimitri to hurry up, he speeds to the Phantom Manor as fast as he can.

"Dimitri? What-?" Lissa stands next to a worried Von.

"We need you Liss." Rose cuts her off not thinking at the moment as Dimitri carries in a sick Anastasia.

"Oh Anya." Von looks at her with wide eyes. "W-what about… What her mother? Diana?" his voice cracks at the last part.

"Let's talk in your study sir." Dimitri motions for him to go.

Von nods leading the way. Hearing the news he falls into his seat turning pallor than before.

"Sh-they're… are you sure?" Von looks at the guardian, his voice cracking.

"Sir, I don't mean to over step but... the two of you…?" Dimitri eyes the man with sympathy and concern.

"I wanted to marry her but she said no. I thought falling pregnant would change that but it just made her dig her heels in more. Can you believe it?" Von chuckles, his head in his hands as tears drip down.

"I'm so sorry sir." Dimitri whispers sadly feeling for the man.

Meanwhile with the girls Lissa is bringing down the small girl's fever laying on the couch. Rose looking her over nervously and pacing in small strides.

"I brought it down but she's going to be out of it for a while." Lissa slumps down on a chair.

"Thank goodness." Rose sighs with relief bending down to look her over.

'She was so close too…' Lissa looks at the still heavy breathing girl and Rose stroking her clammy brow.

After that they head off to Baia to the Belikov home. The poor girl falling in and out of consciousness the whole time.

Arriving the three woman there look shocked to see the two of them even more so when as they saw Dimitri carrying a small girl. Olena, Dimitri's mother, leads them to a room where the girl can be laid down.

"I brought some ice water and cloth, it should help." Dimitri comes in quietly.

"Thanks." Rose soaks the cloth.

"I'll be back with something small for us to eat." Dimitri nods heading out again.

"Dimitri…" Rose calls over making him stop at the door. "About… about just running out of the house like that…" she looks at him a bit repentively.

"We cleared the house; you had no reason to fear for me but every right to worry about a young girl." He kisses the top of her head. "I'll be back in a few." He whispers heading out.

A few hours later they wake up to the girl crying.

"Hey, did you have a nightmare? Are you hurt somewhere?" Rose looks at the child worried.

"Roza." Dimitri had a strange tone in his voice as he spoke to his partner in English again.

"I'm sorry, dear," Olena said with a sad smile, talking in Russian. "They'll continue to protect you in the form of angels now."

"Do you have any other family?" Dimitri asked one hand on Rose's arm.

'Mama.' Anastasia shook my head crying.

"You'll have a safe place to stay here for now, then," the older woman assured. "For as long as you need."

Anastasia couldn't answer. Anastasia just cried. Rose came over patting my back. Anastasia couldn't understand her but enjoyed the comfort as the girl cried in the female Guardian's arms until she fell asleep again. Not letting go of her that day, just clung for dear life.


	8. Dimitri & Rose PART 4: New Family

They stayed at Belikov's family home for a while. It was mostly for Anastasia so she can calm down. But during this period she spent time with both of them a lot. Anastasia didn't like being far from them for long. The other Belikovs are nice but… there was something about being around them that put her at ease. Maybe it was the fact they weren't tense around her like the others. They all look at her like she'll break at any moment. But not those two, they just saw her.

During this time the family tries to talk in English but would slip into Russian, Dimitri translating for Rose. Anastasia had also taken to sleeping in between the married couple. She seemed to take comfort from it and they didn't mind. One morning Dimitri wakes up to see Rose getting sneakers on.

"Roza? Why not lay down a bit longer?" Dimitri whispers.

"I just have some extra energy to burn off." Rose finishes tying them.

"Let me get dressed then…" Dimitri rubs his sleepy eyes.

"Really think you can get out without waking her?" Rose motions to the five year old clinging to his black t-shirt.

Dimitri sighs lying back down. Rose pecks his lips as she zips up her hoodie then heads out. He reaches over flipping through a book for a while until Anastasia starts stirring.

"Well, good morning." Dimitri speaks in Russian as he pets her head lightly.

"Hungry." Anastasia rubs her sleepy eyes sitting up.

"Want… pancakes?" Dimitri smiles at the girl.

Anastasia nods smiling. He kisses her forehead then heads out to get started, her sitting at the corner in her nightgown at the corner. Her feet dangling as she watches him cook.

Meanwhile on her run Rose stops to call and check on Lissa. The bond only goes so far so this is needed.

"Liss please don't start." Rose sighs sitting on a bench.

"Come on Rose, you're in love with that girl. Why not adopted her? I could help you talk with Dimitri." Lissa pleads through the bond.

Rose flushes a bit. She has fallen for this child and wants to take her back. But there are a lot of things to think about. Communication with her. Her English is broken and Dimitri is really the only one that can talk with her in Russian. Then there's the therapy she'll need for her mother's death and the abuse she went through. If she'd want to leave. And then most important… can they give her the time she'll need? They're both Guardians and will have little time for her.

"We can't Liss. We just can't." Rose pulls the words out of her.

"Please don't give up completely." Lissa sighs clicking out.

Returning she's able to get into comfy clothes before Viktoria dragged her out to see Yeva. Rose calls out for help but Dimitri and Anya just laugh watching the scene.

"Are you really that scared of meeting her?" Viktoria talks to her sister in-law in English as she drives.

"It's not that, well not fully." Rose looks out the window nervously.

Viktoria didn't understand but let it go seeing the far off saddened expression on Rose's face. Rose hadn't been to see a futurin teller since what happened back during her senior year. She had been afraid to see what would happen or what she would learn. This will be the last time she'd be doing something like this.

Rose did manage to convince her captor to stop at a flower shop to get a few sunflowers as a gift. Arriving Rose nearly jumps out of her skin meeting the old woman. She gives off a fierce presence but her smile is soothing.

After some tea and the youngest grandkid translating for both parties, Yeva offers to do a reading with her Dragon Tarot cards. Rose was hesitant but agreed.

"Grandmama says you have been kissed by shadows?" Viktoria looks at her grandmother to confirm she said that right. "And will help another through that experience." Viktoria translates the card draw.

"There's another?" Rose eyes widen with surprise.

"Not yet, but soon there will be another." Viktoria explains.

'Spirit is appearing more so I guess Shadow Kissed would to.' Rose ponders looking over the cards and wondering who this person will be.

A few days later they take Anastasia shopping. She did need a few new things and this is sort of a last hora before they have to leave in a month. Rose wanted to leave something for the girl and stopped by a toy store picking out Pukka from Anastasia movie.

She then kisses the girl all over with the toy and in a very broken Russian says 'He protect you.' The girl then hugged the toy close at that. She snuggles and kisses the plushy.

Returning to the house Anastasia is asleep on the couch as a movie plays in the background. She's still snuggling her new toy as she turns over in her sleep as Rose covers her with a blanket.

"Think she'll stay there tonight?" Dimitri whispers as she comes into their room.

"She's pretty out of it. I think spending all day out wore her out." Rose smiles as she closes the door.

"I'm still surprised you said that in Russian. How long have you been practicing?" Dimitri looks over at her as they get ready for bed.

"Liss and I have been practicing for a while, I wanted to surprise you." Rose flushes a bit.

"You'll never run out of ways to surprise me." Dimitri whispers wrapping his arms around her as has her top off and kissing her neck.

Rose fights to not melt into his warm. She needed to talk with him and couldn't falter yet. Dimitri sees this surprised and confused.

"Roza?" Dimitri looks at her unsure what's going on as he lets her go.

"You know… you know Lord Phantom has taken custody of the triplets. And I was wondering if we could be Anastasia's Guardians… legally I mean." Rose plays with her hands nervously.

"R-" Dimitri starts in a soft tone.

"Before you say anything I know she's afraid of fangs. But if anything the Dragomir family could help with that, getting her to see them in a different view. And… and I know we're busy as everyday Guardians. But Liss has been trying to get us to take regular days off, so the weekends we could just be a family." Rose starts giving her reasoning looking at the floor in the dark.

"Roza…" Dimitri tries again reaching over to her.

"Or just Sundays." Rose pulls away slightly, not wanting to waver under his touch. "And then during our breaks we could spend time with her; helping with lessons, coloring, learning to ride a bike, and other family things." Her voice cracks a bit thinking of those things with her.

Rose was going to start on something else but soon found his hands running through her hair as he pulls her into a kiss. She holds on to his bare back as she's pulled in by his warmth and strong arms.

"Rose I've already talked to Lissa." Dimitri has their lips slightly apart.

"R-really?" Rose looks at him hopeful.

"She already started getting the paperwork ready for us." Dimitri smiles caressing her face. "All we have to do is ask Anya and sign." He assures her kissing her forehead.

Rose, excited and relieved, leaps up kissing him. The two falling back on to the bed and letting the moment sweep them away.

The next morning Dimitri asks Anastasia if she wants to come with them. Rose is sitting at the table with lunch holding her breath. Jumping up to kiss the girl all over as she says yes hugging her new dad, all crying slightly.

On the day of the adopting Rose isn't sure but she could have sworn she saw a see throw Abby smiling as she fades away. Sadly this wouldn't be her last appearance but the next wouldn't be for many years.


	9. Dimitri & Rose PART 5: Shadow Kissed

Just having a year before sending her off to Saint Vladmir's didn't feel like enough for Rose. Lissa and she were very surprised to see Rose is a clingy and peppy mom. Dimitri on the other hand seemed to have seen this coming and just finds it cute.

When they arrive the sun is still pretty high in the sky. The two families separating to help set up their kids rooms. Anya's is fairly simple but they doubted it would stay like that as she figured out her style. Though the unpacking is slow as Rose keeps stopping to hug her daughter every few minutes.

"Liss has arranged it so you'll have my rooms as you go from dorm to dorm." Rose smiles at Anastasia, fighting down tears.

"Really? That's so cool." Anastasia smile looking around trying to picture her mom as a little girl. "Mama what were you like here?" she turn back to her curious.

"Just as much of a wild girl as she always has been," Dimitri said with a mischievous smile, "and always will be."

Rose flushed a bit at that brushing what little loose strands of hair she has behind her ears. Anastasia couldn't help but laugh.

"Guardian Belikov. Guardian Hathaway, the opening ceremony is starting. After that it'll be intro classes." A tall man around Rose's age knocks standing in the door way.

His name is Tim Grove. He's a tan man with light hazel eyes and tussled bleach blond hair. From the way Rose acted around him Anastasia guessed they used to be classmates.

"Very well we'll be there shortly." Dimitri nods to him politely.

"See ya there." Rose waves as he heads off to check on the others.

"I… I guess you'll leave soon?" Anastasia played with my blue t-shirt not wanting to show she's nervous but at the same time couldn't hold it in.

Rose gives her a small pep talk and then they head off for the opening ceremony. Heading for the large hall they see Eddie and a pregnant Mia with their son Mason.

After school Mia had gone to a human school to become a lawyer and refused protection. Eddie would often check on her which started their romance and soon married after she graduated head of her class. She still keeps her hair short is a bit of a good luck charm. Eddie really likes it thinking it suits her with a bit of wave to it.

The ceremony was mostly what Rose remembers from her time there. And the intro classes are the same, even Anya getting in trouble reminds her of when her and Lissa got called out.

A few years have passed since that time. The kids are now nine and about to turn ten, now it was time for the summer holiday.

Rose hums as she packs her bag. That is until Dimitri wraps his arms around her.

"Looking forward to the break?" Dimitri kisses her lightly.

"Sand, clear waters, and endless time with my family? Yeah, I'm looking forward to it." Rose turns to him kissing his lips lightly.

"And of course alone time." Dimitri kisses her neck right over the star.

Rose leans into the warm feeling her skin tingle at every touch. Turning around she kisses him as he slowly unbuttons her shirt. His lips and hands soon caressing the rest of her as she melts under every touch.

Pinned between the wall and his bare chest the two drown in every touch and kiss. Dimitri hoisting her up as he kisses from her lips down to her chest. Rose fights down a moan as she shivers in his embrace. The two completely forgetting about packing for the rest of the night.

At the end of the week it was time for the long flight. The kids hopped around the plane excited for hours and finally crashed just before they landed.

"They're going to be mad we didn't wake them." Lissa whispers placing Tilly on the big bed.

"They'll get over it after seeing the water." Christian chuckles quietly doing the same with Andre.

"Sleep well, you'll have a busy day starting tomorrow." Rose covers her with a blanket.

"Sleep tight moy malenkiy khranitel." Dimitri kisses her forehead.

The next morning they heard the kids scrambling for their swimsuits and then come in. Dimitri catching Anastasia before she lands on the bed pulling her in to be drowned in snuggles from the both of them.

It was a perfect start to the vacation. It is too bad soon everything would change.

On an over cast day they are all at the beach outside their hotel. The women helping the kids make a sandcastle.

"Try these for decoration." Dimitri smiles handing them some colorful shells.

"Done!" They cheer as Andre adds a small mote around it.

The adults cheer with small claps at the proud kids.

"Now we're sandy." Tilly stares at her hands a little disgusted as she tries to brush it off.

"Can we go to the water?" Andre points to the shifting low tied.

"Stay in eyesight and stay away from the rocks." Lissa reminds.

"Kay." They nod heading off happily.

"They've really formed a small group." Christian smiles starting to barbeque.

"It's a nice sight." Dimitri nods.

"You know you could have changed into swim wear Dimka." Tasha teases laying on her towel.

"I prefer this while on shift." Dimitri shakes his head slightly.

"Rose is too. So where are you hiding your stake?" Christian eyes her teasingly and curiously in her black bikini.

"Keep eyeing me like that and you'll find out." Rose lowers her sun glasses enjoying the small rays.

The others laugh at that.

All of them glance over at the kids playing in the rising water from time to time, they're cute jumping about in the water. But mostly they just enjoyed some adult time as the little ones entertain themselves. That is until…

"ANYA!" Tilly screams filled with fear.

They all jump up turning to see Andre franticly diving to a certain spot.

His blood running cold, Dimitri strips his jacket and dives into the water. Seeing his daughter floating terrifyingly still with her foot caught, he breaks the coral and brings her on to the sand.

'She's not breathing.' Dimitri checks her nervously.

"I… is she okay?" Andre looks at her laying still, shaking slightly.

Dimitri doesn't answer him as he starts SPR. Everyone looks on nervously as he tries to revive Anastasia.

"A-Anya? Anya are you okay?" Tilly shakes as she reaches over to her friend as Dimitri catches his breath.

It was then the still girl moves trying to breath. Relief fills everyone but then new worry comes over as Tilly passes out from everything. Christian and Tasha take the twins as Dimitri quickly returns trying to help his daughter breath.

"Anya! Anya open your eyes!" Rose shakes her lightly.

The small girl then turns over coughing up what little water was in her mouth. Taking deep breaths as she comes aware of where she is. Looking around she could see the fear on her families faces fade away.

"S-sorry." Anastasia coughs too tired to get much else out.

"Don't talk, just rest now." Dimitri, drenched, places a trembling hand on her forehead stroking it with his thumb.

After that she was looked over then swapped from being held close by both parents. Of course was not allowed near the water without someone after that scare. She and the twins also started having nightmares of her drowning, all of them snuggled with their parents until returning to school.

A few months later, they are getting back into the swing of things. Rose and Dimitri having their shifts then having some alone time.

One such night Rose took a shower after getting off shift waiting for Dimitri to finish up his. She looked over some outfits for their breakfast date as she dries her hair when her Skype bell alert goes off.

'Oh Anya.' Rose smiles heading over to answer.

"Any-" Rose turned on her computer drying her long brown hair.

"Mama. Is it true papa is related to uncle Adrien?" Anastasia bursts out without thinking.

"What?!" Rose's eyes widen as she jolts back, her chair falling over.

"Roza? You okay?" Dimitri comes in at that.

After talking with their daughter for a bit they turn off the computer. Rose has her head in her hands unable to proses this.

"Well know we know your taste." Dimitri chuckles.

"Please don't say that." Rose mumbles unable to look up at him.

Dimitri leans over kissing her star lightly. Rose looks up at that to meet his loving eyes. She pulls on his shirt slightly pecking his lips.

A few months later they are on the campus for the classes and be teachers later on. They were both very impressed by Anastasia's project.

"That was really good sweetie." Rose pecks her forehead.

"And now we know your taste Little Dhampir." Adrian hugs Rose from behind.

"Hands Adrian." Rose turns to him scolding.

Adrian just laughs as he keeps her close. That is until Dimitri clears his throat shooting him a look. He then let's go of Rose, amusement still on his face.

"Where's Tilly?" Lissa looks around.

"She went to the restroom." Christian points to the way it is.

It was then they saw Anastasia go from giggling to tensing. Before anyone can ask she darts off with them on her heals. They arrive in enough time to see a teacher grabbing a hold of Anastasia and her shouting she saw them bulling Tilly through her eyes.

'Th-throw her eyes?' Rose feels her heart stop as she recalls that tarot reading five years ago.

"That's enough miss B-" Miss Wright starts.

"Wait a minute." Lissa interrupts freeing her niece. "Let her talk." She turns to her with worry in her eyes.

"Sweetie, what do you mean you saw through her eyes?" Rose bends down looking at her daughter worried holding her shoulders.

"I… I know it sounds weird… but it's true." Anastasia pulls the words out as best she can. "I-it's been happening since…" she tried to think of what to say.

"Hawaii?" Dimitri finishes for me in an almost whisper.

She nodded. At that moment everyone went pale.

Rose looked ready to break at any moment. Dimitri asks the Dragomirs to take the kids to the car first. They agree heading off with the kids trying to proses this. Dimitri takes his wife to a corner for her to let this out.

"Y-you didn't… she… was…" Rose couldn't get the words out as she shook.

"Roza…" Dimitri places a warm hand on her face.

At that moment she broke, she buried her head into his shirt bawling her eyes out. Dimitri just pet her back and kissing the top of her head as she let this out. A few tears falling from his eyes as well.

At the restaurant they explained things to the kids and what was happening. And they reacted like kids, excited that Tilly has something so rare and that they'll be together forever now.

'So innocent.' Dimitri has a soft smile at their reaction.

In the back of his smile though there is sadness in his eyes. He feels as if he failed his daughter. She died. She died and the one to save her is Tilly. That would play in his head for a while.


	10. S2 Bite 1: Feelings

After that talk Tilly and I had special classes on campus and with our mothers. I don't mind classes with mama but it was daunting to hear how hard it is to keep out of auntie's head or how mama has to keep from reacting when aunty is hurt.

I asked mama if there was anything else I should know. She started to say something then shook her head saying I didn't need to know yet. I was confused but let it go since I was still a young girl.

Five years later we're starting high school. And all of a sudden boys seem to eye me more. I don't really get it. I'm still me just a bit taller and a bit more… curvy as mama likes to put it. I still keep my hair in a braid with a blue rose at the end but when in sparing classes I put it up higher for a bit of bad ass effect.

During one clear full moon night I was sparing with Mason. He had grown in to a dorkable guy during this time, his blond hair always a bit messy. Even more so as I flip him.

"A-n-y-a!" Mason moans as he rubs the back of his head.

"Come on you'd hate me if I held back." I hold my hand out to help him up.

Mason smiles taking my hand. The moment he's up we do our hand shake.

"The Mini Shadows at it again." A dark skinned guy huffs drinking his water.

"Keep walking Weller." I huff staring at the deep brown eyed guy fiercely with my sea blues.

"Make me Belikova." The military hair cut guy looks ready for a fight.

As he comes at me I trip him with a quick kick. Getting a lot of enjoyment from him face planting on the mat. Hearing clapping I turn to see mama looking very amused.

"Nice sweep kick." Mama walks over. "But it's better if you do it with more of a wide sweep." She demonstrates with the said guy.

Mason and I laughed at that. But I soon found myself annoyed as everyone crowded around mama. Everyone wanted her opinion for how to do moves or swooning over her.

It was annoying to watch or everyone saying how lucky I am to be her daughter. I love mama but I'm not her shadow and getting tired of being compared to her.

Sparing with her I can't help but fume at losing… again. Mama looked worried but I told her I was good then headed off to lunch.

"I mean just taking over like that is wrong right?" I fume at lunch stabbing into my meatballs.

"Doesn't that happen whenever she or Uncle Dimitri come?" Tilly, whom just left magic practice, looks confused eating her fruit salad.

Tilly has grown very elegant during this time. She's still shy but her short wavy and silky blond hair makes her look like a porcelain doll. The small braids of her bangs shaping her face with a sun and moon tied on opposite sides frame her face. Really she's so cute and has no idea.

I can sense she's trying to understand. And really in a way she does, she and Aunty Lissa are the same way. There are days she practices Spirit longer or harder than she should trying to be at her level even a little.

But, as a Dhampir it's annoying to keep being compared like this. ESPESLAILY as a woman.

"Never mind, I'm just annoyed today." I sigh slouching in my seat.

"You sure?" Tilly looks at me worried.

I could feel her worry and wanting to help me. It's nice but I don't think she'd understand why this bugs me, I don't. But she's not going to let it go unless I assure her. So I smile giving her a wink, then head off to my next class.

Sadly mama was teaching it. She was going over different tactics and missions she's been on. As a kid I beamed at these moments but now they kinda annoy me. Not sure why but it just feels like bragging to me.

Mason still looks starry eyed next to me as the others hold their breath at every word she says. I'm taking notes and doodling in my book. I do like when mama comes and enjoy them most of the time but then there are days like this where I'm just in a foul mood.

After the bell rings I can't get up fast enough. I just wanted to go and take my anger out on something I can punch. But halfway out I feel someone grab my arm lightly.

"Anya? Is something matter?" Mama looks at me wounded by the sharp look I didn't realize I was giving her.

"I'm fine." I pull free. "I just… why did you have to take over class and take down Weller? It's hard enough being in the 'Slayers' shadow." I huffs with crossed arms.

Mama looked really hurt by that. I didn't mean to have so much venom in that. I'm annoyed yes but why am I so mad? I don't get it.

"I'm sorry about that." Mama rubs her arm trying to hide the hurt.

"No I'm sorry." I sigh defusing. "I don't get why I'm so pissed today. I just… I feel like something is off." I fidget trying to think what it could be.

"Having bad days is normal and you're a teenager." Mama gives a small smile, feeling better but the hurt still there. "Do you not want to go out with me tomorrow then? Papa can't come but we can still go out." She looks at me hopeful.

Tomorrow? What was tomorrow? Then it hit me. It was the anniversary of my adoption and of…

'Is that why I'm fuming?' I pondered.

"I'd really like to go. And maybe have a girls day? Just us?" I look pleadingly and apologetic.

"I'd like that." Mama looks at me warmly rubbing my arm.

Feeling better I head off to my next class. I'd be meeting up with the others for English and History for our last classes. Then swimming for an elective.

"Ready to lose?" Andre smirks over at me as he brings down his goggles.

Andre is dorkable as well. His hair is always a bit more styled but his clothes are casual. It's his actions that make him cute. Like these moments where he challenges me but knows he's going down.

"Tell you what; if you win I'll go on a date with you." I joke getting ready to dive.

He fell quiet before the whistle blow. After hitting the water everything else seems to fade away. To me this is my element. A place where I feel the calmest and can think. Really I don't notice I've won until I hear the buzzer go off and others cheer.

"G-guess no date then?" Andre huffs and sounds a bit disappointed.

I turn to him but all I see is his goofy grin. I hit his shoulder jokingly as we get out.

At the end of the night I crawl into bed hugging Pooka. I stare up at the ceiling thinking about the day. Turning I look over at all the photos of our group together, focusing in on Andre and his goofy grin.

"I wonder if he knows how he makes my heart race." I whisper hugging Pooka tighter, a bit red.

That night I dreamt of a world with him. What it would be like to date. To hold hands and no one care. Oh Mason. Mason? I popped awake at that.

"Til…" I sigh pushing her out.

But then a thought hit me. Tilly has a crush on Mason? I gasped and laughed then thought of how endearing that is. Really she's so cute. They both are and would make a good couple. Then I thought about Andre.

'Stop it Anya. It can't happen. Not with the prince and your BEST FRIEND'S brother.' I shake my head trying to erase it from me like an echiscech.

But I don't think it would leave me even if my head fell off. At that I fell back on to one of my pillows then covered my head with another groaning. Really out of everyone I HAD to fall for him.

That morning I woke up to an alarm. I hit it staring at the clock wondering why I would be up THIS early and on a day I can sleep in. Remembering I pop awake heading for the shower. I put on a black skirt and white tank. On the way out I grab a jean jacket and boots.

I put on my black ankle boots as I headed out the door in a rush to meet mama. I had been harsh yesterday and wanted to make it up to her. I was still fixing my shoes as I got to the stairs and almost tripped down the last few steps. Mama gave a chuckle at that as she stood near a few of my teachers chatting.

"Ready to go?" Mama helps me up with her eyes alight.

"Yeah." I flush as I rub my sour butt.

We spent the day chatting as we window shopped and got lunch. One of the last stops being our nails. I didn't really do this aside for my birthday or Christmas. But it was a nice change of pace.

Mama picked a sparkly deep red. It almost looks like a brick or copper but still pretty. I went with sea foam and a small holographic top coat. My fingers sparkled like gems entrancing me. Mama laughed at that saying she was remembering something from her school days. It was a nice day that ended with a stop at an ice cream shop.

"I really am sorry about yesterday. I have no idea what happened." I look repentive as I poke at a gummy bear.

"Off days are common for these years. And trying to find yourself with a large shadow over you isn't ease, I should know." Mama gives a sigh at the last part with a big scoop of mint ice cream on her spoon.

"Gran made you feel that way?" I was frozen from shock.

Mama nodded explaining a bit about of it. I didn't feel as bad knowing mama didn't take it to heart even if the words stung at the time. But still I felt bad for that.

The way back I skipped off feeling like I had the best day ever. Mama looked like she was going to ask something but was then pulled off by a few Guardians wanting to talk with her.

Rolling my eyes at how popular mama is I wave with a small smile heading off to class. Mama mouthed 'sorry' as I headed off.


	11. S2 Bite 2: Break

As the school year continued I continued to have off days. They seemed so irregular that I just put it up to mood swings. Looking forward to the spring break more and more. Yes three weeks, one of which being my birthday, where I'd get to be home.

When we get there the first day is mostly sleeping from jet lag. The next has Tilly and me in lessons with our mothers. Like I said I don't mind lessons with mama, even on break. But I'd like to at least have a day to relax.

With that annoyance at mind I stood guard with mama as aunty and Tilly work on making plants grow. Just standing in the background as they tried to make them grow.

Auntie's seemed to bloom at every stroke of her finger like a canvas. It was really amazing to see. Then Tilly tried, her first try failed. But aunty pats her head encouraging her.

Nodding she goes to do it again only… there's this dark feeling coming from her. This had happened a few times, a prickly darkness in her. But every time it happened I'd simply wish this porcupine away and then it would vanish.

This time is the same. I looked at her wishing this thing that didn't fit her to disappear. At that all that was left is her light but then… then I felt something boiling up in me. My annoyance raged it burned in me like an endless fire.

"Look I did it!" Tilly cheers pointing to a small bud.

"Whoopee, a leaf." I huffed.

"Anya!" Aunty Lissa turns to me annoyed.

"What? It's true isn't it? One little leaf is nothing compared to all this." I scuff motioning to the fully bloomed flowers.

Tilly looked around her smile fading as she rubs her arm. Her feelings hurt and I didn't need the bond to see it. But at that moment I didn't care.

"Anastasia Serdtse Belikova!" Mama shouts standing just in front of me. "I think you need to go cool off. After that come back here." She points to the door stern.

Really I know I'm in trouble, she used my full name after all. But still I couldn't be bothered. Stomping off and swearing in Russian under my breath I head to the pool floating on my back.

I let the water take me other as my thoughts drifted. I'm not sure how long I drifted for but soon calmed down. As I did everything came to me.

'Oh gods, what did I do?' I sank into the water thinking about it.

"Finally calmed down?" Chuckles a familiar voice from behind.

Turning I saw Andre leaning on a bowie. That goofy yet charming grin on his face.

"When did you get here?" I turned to him confused.

"I was here first. You're the one that came in swearing and splashing about." Andre points to the pool.

I paled remembering what happened on the way here. All the people I snapped at and the ones I made jump as I slammed the locker before the pool.

'I need to apologize to a lot of people.' I sank slightly my face red.

"Wanna talk about it?" Andre sounds serious as he looks at me concerned.

"That's sweet but no. I have to face mama and aunty." I shake my head slightly. "I just hope they don't ground me for the rest of the trip." I almost whisper.

"Hey come on they'll have to let you out for your birthday right?" Andre nervously chuckles.

I know he was trying to help and honestly that's why I laughed. Then dragged my feet to the changing room.

"Anya!" Andre calls when I was at the door making me turn around. "Even if they lock you up, I'll break you out. Kay?!" he calls to me with his goofy grin on his face but an earnestness in his eyes.

I smiled at him mouthing 'thanks' then headed off. Once at the practice door I stall for a moment. Taking a deep breath and then open the door ready for anything. Except…

"I'm so sorry!" Tilly hugs me tight the moment I'm in the doorway.

"Sorry? I'm the one that snapped at everyone." I look at her and the others confused.

"Yeah but… but it's kinda my fault." Tilly looks at her hurt and worried.

'Her fault?' I was even more confused.

"We should have a talk." Mama sighs calming over to me.

Taking me for lunch mama told me about the OTHER part of the bond. She explained about the darkness and how we can pull it out and into us. I was stunned and felt a pit in my stomach. Seeing my fear, mama smiles pointing to her choker explaining it absorbs the darkness and one will be made for me in whatever style I chose.

She then asked me to describe my style and what I was like. I thought about that. I went with an intricate navy blue rose affixed to a black velvet choker with pewter thorny heart and a sky blue crystal drop.

It didn't take long for aunty to order the necklace then for her and Tilly to cast a spell over it. I also went around apologizing for my actions, I may not have fully been in control but I couldn't stop the guilt.

On an early morning during this break my cell rang through my dream. With that annoying wrap song I know who it was. Why I let Mason pick it I'll never remember.

"Mas, ever call me this early again and those dress up photos with Nina are going on the school web page." I murmurer still bundled under my covers.

"Calm down Anya." Mason chuckles. "I just wanted to be the first."

"First?" I muster, not even close to being continues.

"Happy Slayings to you. Happy slayings to you. You're one age closer to being a Guardian, congrats to you." Mason sings off key. "Happy sixteenth Anya and have fun."

"Anya?" Calls a cute little girls voice. "Hi Anya! Do you miss me? Happy Birthday," shouts the girl.

"Thanks Nina." I giggle.

I can hear them fighting over the phone then Mason clicking out. Really it was cute how they interact with each other.

Nina looks like a mini version of their mother. She's a sweet little doll like girl that tends to pout or hold her breath when not getting her way. And Mason is so protective of her a pity anyone that starts dating her down the line.

Sleep gone from me I grab a swimsuit and go for a morning dip. It was relaxing and helped fully wake me up. Getting out of the pool I see an excited Tilly holding a cupcake with a candle in it.

"HAPPY SIXTEENTH!" Tilly cheers in an almost squeak.

"Thanks Til." I give a small laugh as I start drying off.

"Come on blow out the candle." Tilly looks at the sweet treat then back at me.

I blew it out then took the chocolate swirl and strawberry frosted snack in hand. Then get changed. Tilly knew that the morning belongs to my parents as we go out for breakfast.

"So, endless pancakes? Or all out buffet?" Mama hooks her arm around her daughter's.

"Pancakes." I cheer ready for the fluffy goodness.

"As you wish moy malenkiy khranitel." Papa flips the car keys as they head off.

They head off to a small family restaurant. It always amazed people that the stoic man had the largest sweet tooth out of everyone in the family.

Returning I expected an over the top party just like every other year. But instead of streamers and a red velvet tower of a cake I found sorrowful expressions and someone I hadn't seen in a decade.

"Lord Phantom. What are you doing here?" I give a bow looking at him confused as the guilt swells in me.

"I… I have this for you." Von holds a dvd in hand with black marker writing on it reading 'My little fair' in Russian.

"This is mama's hand writing." I take it in hand astonished with wide eyes.

"Your mother made that years ago. I'm sorry it took so long to give it to you but it never felt like the right time." Von looks at me with the same sad eyes he had all those years ago.

"Why don't you watch it while we talk with Lord Phantom?" Lissa gently pats my shoulder.

I simply nod unable to really think at the moment. I found myself in my room with a laptop on my lap.

"Hello my fairy." Mama Abby starts in Russian as she sits in front of the camera. "I know you must be angry with me for sending you to the states alone. But please understand he NEVER would have stopped looking for us. All I could think of is to send you away so he wouldn't hurt you." She was crying by now.

As I watched my heart broke. She was planning on sending me off on my own. No she was planning on making sure at least I got away. Mama Abby made sure I would have a life and that man wouldn't find me.

I curled up with my face buried behind my knees. Not really sure how long. But long enough that they sent food to me. I could smell the beef stew and corn bread from under the door, but I couldn't get myself to move. I felt like I did ten years ago; helpless and frozen.

Soon I felt the bed move as someone sat next to me. Looking up I see Tilly with cake slices on a flowery plate and Andre with the tray of cold food in hand.

"What are you-?" I rub my red eyes.

"You need to eat something." Tilly hands out the plate with a few forks on the side.

"Stew later. First cake and movies." Andre places the tray to the side sitting on the other side of me.

They weren't going to let me feel alone. Not now or ever. Being reminded of that was nice and heart warming.


	12. S2 Bite 3: Confessions

Along with that video Lord Phantom came with other news. Egor had apparently been killed in a Strigoi nest raid. Guess that's why he thought it was time to give this to me. My monster is dead and I know the complete truth.

During the rest of the trip I felt very much like I did when first loosing mama Abby. I felt heavy in my heart and my head spinning with everything I learned.

Once again I was spoiled by the Dragomirs and my parents. I even found myself doing something I hadn't done in years. I snuggled in between my parents as we watched late night movies. It still made me feel safe and secure. But more than anything I knew I was loved. That put me at ease the most.

Returning to school the detentions I had ranked up were suddenly gone. I guessed my parents or Aunty Lissa told them about the bond and what was happening.

Though there was something else as well. All my teachers seem to be holding back there usual punches. A part of me wonders if someone told them about Egor's death. They're aware he's why I was afraid of fangs, though not the FULL story. The way they look at me is similar to when I first arrived, like they're afraid I'll break. Maybe I did look that way at one time, but now it's just annoying.

"I swear if one more person looks at me like that…" I fume during a girls night in Tilly's still frilly room.

"Well you did just learn your birthmother wasn't planning on leaving Russia and that… that the man who killed her is gone." Tilly lays beside me on the bed as we watch a movie on her TV.

Tilly knows the story. She knows my 'father' killed my mom and tried to attack me. But like everyone else she doesn't know all of it. Though she might have guessed, but never said, seeing the fang bruises near my left shoulder. I try to keep anyone from seeing them. Always being first or last to change and never wearing anything strapless or covering them with makeup as I got older.

"And I'm thrilled about that part. In fact if out ways the other news." I try to assure her as a sweet moment comes on to the screen.

Tilly eyes me a bit. I could tell and feel she wished the bond was two way so she could take the pain out of me or know what I'm thinking. While I'm glad it's a one way street. Last thing she needs is to feel my mess of emotions and endless crush on Andre.

Heading back to my dorm I let the warm air wrap around me. It gave me a since of peace and that sun light… I wondered how wrong it was to love it. To wish to be in it more.

Taking in the rays I turn hearing a guitar. Looking over to a tree I see Andre strumming a few notes and stopping to write in his journal. He had taken to the arts. In fact he's really good from what I've heard. Both him and Mason have started a small band. But no one has heard them play yet.

Seeing him sitting in the dirt with a pen in his mouth I wished I had my camera on me. He's so deep in though as he plays the cords and the way the light hits him… I couldn't help taking out my cell snapping a few shots.

"Sneaking pics?" Andre calls with a bright smile as he spots me.

"Well of course. Need mirch for when the Vamps go global." I tease with a wink as I walk over.

"That's not our name." Andre laughs scouting over for me to sit with him.

"Until you two settle on a name that's what I'm calling you." I stand firm in my choice as I plop down.

We stayed like that for a while. Just chatting as he strum a bit and me taking in that sound along with a few bits of sun. That is until Mr. Screech, no really that's his name, spotted us and yelled for us to get to our dorms. He mumbled something about us being like our parents then stomped off.

We both laughed heading off. Andre asking for copies of my photos before we parted ways.

Entering I'm reminded of the differences between Dhampir and Moroi again. Tilly's room is filled with girly and expensive things. Mine is simple with a few bits of makeup in my bath room and a few girly things in my closet.

There are days I wonder if this is the difference between Til and I or just our two races. We're so close yet leagues apart. One of the reasons I haven't acted on nor shared my crush with anyone. Not even Tilly. Why gosh about something that won't and can't happen?

A month later Mr. Screech, our science teacher, through a tantrum about Andre and Mason's grades. Apparently he had enough of them slacking off in his class and threatened to hold them over summer break if they both didn't score an eighty or higher on his end of term exam.

"Anya do me a favor?" Andre looks at me with the life drained out of him at lunch a while later.

"Depends. What'll I be doing?" I sip my soda guessing what it could be with another lifeless shell next to him.

"Stake me. Stake me now and save me the trouble of a lecture and extra classes from Screech and my parents." Andre pleads.

"Dad's going to kill me." Mason panics himself scratching his head.

"Your little sister getting better grades then you and extra lessons. Mas, you're doomed. And princy here is no better." I tease.

Both look defeated. This summer was going to be our families vacationing together and the guys had signed up for a band contest. All at once their dreams shatter realizing they spent too much time on music notes instead of class notes.

"Come on guys it's not that bad. We can have a study group." Tilly tries to revive them.

"Really?" They both look up hopeful then at me.

Really those big eyes on me was no fair.

'Aren't the girls supposed to be the ones in distress?' I pondered sighing with defeat as I nod.

We decided to split them up to make sure they really study. Plus I thought I'd give Tilly time alone with her crush. Watching her flush around him and feeling those butterflies, I thought this might give her a bit of courage and giddy feelings. Which it does. And me being alone with mine.

"So where are the Vamps preforming?" I chew on a pencil going over notes for him to copy in my room.

"I told you we're not using that name." Andre sighs finishing up the work I gave him.

"But it fits so~ well." I chuckle.

"Really you can be such a pain." Andre gives a small sigh but smiles as he flips the pen in his hand going over what he has.

"Oh come on you know you love me." I tease.

Then the unexpected happened. His pen dropped on the bed. Before I can ask what's wrong his lips meet mine.

It was for a moment. A second even but fireworks went off in my mind at the feel of his lips.

"I do." Andre whispers with our lips inches apart.

A part of me reminded me of the rules. Not the school ones, those are fucked up, hated, and ignored by all. But the rules of BBF's. The rule that says siblings are off limits. It played in my head. But those emerald greens in front of me pulled me in.

I kissed him back in a quick peck. Then he kissed again longer and sweeter. Forgetting our school work we deepen our kisses as our hands move about.

His fingers were cold. Yet my skin felt on fire as his hand slides up my leg finding its way past my underwear. All of me shivered in anxiety and delight.

But as his lips moved to my neck I felt the brief instant of his fangs that warm delight shifted to an icy pit in my stomach. Flashes of that man came to mind as my body froze in fear.

I couldn't tell you how long I was out of it for. But when I came to I was leaned against Andre's shoulder with him holding my hand massaging it with his thumb.

"Hey there. Want some water or something?" Andre speaks softly seeing me coming back.

"How long was I…" I look at him not wanting to move yet.

"About an hour. You really worried me." Andre strokes my clammy cheek with his free hand. "Do you want to talk about it?" he looks at me lovingly.

I could feel myself shaking. The thought of someone else knowing was overwhelming, but I wanted him to know. Taking a deep breath I told my story to someone other than a therapist for the first time. Andre just listened to me, his hold on my hand tightening at times. After that we were quiet for what felt like eternity to me.

"D-does anyone else know?" Andre manages to get out.

"Maybe Til. But other than that no." I explain still nuzzled against his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I really thought I was over this." My voice cracks thinking of this literally paralyzing fear.

Suddenly he moved. In an instant my face was cupped by his hands and I was staring into those green pools I love so much.

"Listen to me, that's NOT something you get over. You move slowly and learn to live with the memory replacing the dark with light. THAT'S what you do." Andre starts with a serious yet loving tone. "And it should NEVER have happened. Not to anyone but espesailly not to a little girl. The fact you're still standing and can be here is proof of how strong and far you've come. And it just makes me love you more."

I could feel his cool thumbs stroking my face as he spoke. All I could do was place my hands on his as I broke. For so long I shoved it down and just lived with the memory, never letting that small girl really cry for what her 'papa' did to her. Not even with my parents. But here, with those strong yet gentle hands on me, I couldn't hold back anymore. I cried in his arms letting everything I held in out as he softly stroked my hair.


	13. S2 Bite 4: A Warm Night

He never moved or talked after that. Just held me as I let it all out. Well aside from one comment he made as I was running out of steam.

"You Dhampirs. You don't have to be tough all the time you know?" Andre whispers as he just held me close while calming down.

That comment made me laugh slightly. Maybe because I knew it was true. Yet our kind will never stop trying to be the anchors for the Moroi.

Once calm we talked about our feelings and found we feel the same way. Andre looked relieved that that wasn't just the heat of the moment. Then looked a bit hurt as I asked we keep this a secret for now.

I hated asking that of him. But I knew how the whole school would react to it and that's including the teachers. I didn't want to deal with them trying to shove us apart. Then there was the unpredictable reaction for Tilly. Truthfully that's what I feared the most.

Despite the hurt Andre understood it. He had similar fears and I think the idea of talking with papa terrified him. Really he's so cute.

So we found ways to be alone. The study sessions helped with that. A bit of school then making out, it was nice. Though we didn't go further than that. Andre was moving slower after what happened. It was sweet but also frustrating.

Then the day of truth came. The poor guys looked like they might pass out as they took that test. Then they'd have to wait until our grades came back to find out if they'd be chained to a desk for the summer.

"I feel ill." Mason rubs his stomach as we head of class on the promised day.

"Maybe we can run to Canada." Andre sighs rubbing the back of his neck.

"But you guys worked so hard. Don't you want to know how well you did?" Tilly tries to encourage them.

They looked at each other then turned on their heels trying to run.

"Come on boys, time to face the music." I caught them both by the arm.

Hooking tight I start pulling them along. Them begging to be let go like kids afraid of the dentist or some punishment. They can be so pathetic at times.

In class they looked ready to bolt at any moment as they waited for the lesson to end and the papers be handed back. They were so pale someone could have mistaken them for Strigoi.

"Andre and Mason, well done boys." Mr. Screech places their papers down on their desks.

The two of them nearly tour the papers flipping them over so fast. Ninety present for both of them. Seeing those numbers they look dumbfounded and relieved at the same time.

"I'm so proud of you!" Tilly hugs both of them around them neck kissing their cheeks.

"Vamp may live." I chuckle patting their backs.

"That's not our name." They both call laughing.

With that we all packed ready to head for Sarasota Florida.

I was so pumped I even let Tilly put on a floppy hat on my head. It actually wasn't that bad. Mama gave me a look when she picked me up. Apparently wearing shorty shorts and a halter top is a bit much. Oh well.

The plane ride seemed to take forever. Or maybe that's because I wanted to be near Andre without anyone asking questions. Judging by the glances we shared he felt the same way.

But I kept busy with Tilly and Nina. The ten year old wanted to play every game possible as she bounced around. Our families finding it cute. Guess they miss when we used to do that.

"Poor thing wore herself out." Eddie whispers holding her as we check in late at night.

"Look purple dolphin." Nina mutters in her sleep.

"We'll see you all later on." Mia gives a small head bow before heading in to their room.

"See ya." Mason yawns as he and Andre head into their room.

Tilly and him were so zonked they didn't notice the longing look Andre and I shared before heading to our rooms.

The trip started out like you would expect. Beach days and exploring all over the place. Window shopping and sneaking dates.

"Andre? Andre you there?" Tilly knocks on his door.

"What's up Til?" Andre, his shirt unbuttoned, answers.

"Have you seen Anya? She kinda vanished an hour ago." Tilly sounded worried.

Which made me feel guiltier as I was hiding behind the door… in my underwear. I felt bad, but I didn't want to risk causing a strain on our friendship by me dating her brother.

Andre manages to get her to leave. Then turns to a now down hearted me.

"You know we could tell her. Tilly will understand." Andre whispers kissing me lightly.

"I'm just not ready to tell her." I sigh looking at the really nice wine red carpet in the dim light.

"Well… we should find your dress and head out anyway. Dinner's in a few h-" Andre starts to head off but I stop him by gently holding his shirt.

"Andre, why haven't you… I mean I'm practically naked a-and you can stop?" I look at him confused and flustered.

Oh shit did I sound like one of those insecure girls. But at the moment I really wanted to know. Did he want me or not?

Andre kissed me again. A bit longer this time, his cool fingers on my cheeks felt hot. I was disappointed as he pulled his lips back.

"I want you more than anything. But I don't want to scare you again." Andre kept our lips inches apart as he spoke.

When he said would make since if my mind wasn't just turned to mush. That kiss wasn't enough. The feel of his fingers wasn't enough. I wanted more.

"Then help me move past it." I whispered stealing his lips as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He pulled back once to see if I was serious. I guess whatever look I had told him I was because he didn't hold back. Soon we were on the bed as I sat on his lap making out. His finger slid down my back unbuttoning my strapless bra.

My breath left me as he kissed from my neck to my breasts. His fangs were still there but somehow their tips sent a different type of shiver throw me.

"Anya." Andre whispers as he lays me on the bed with him over me before kissing me again.

His lips. His touch. Everything set me a fire. It took everything in me not to call out, remembering we're not supposed to be doing this. Yet the idea of being found excited me as I felt him kiss down my body.

"Andre… there…" I couldn't stop the words from slipping out as I clung to the sheets as his tongue swished inside me.

I fought down moans of pleasure to the best of my ability. But that's hard when every part of you is screaming for more.

As he entered me I found myself feeling shock for a moment along with panic but seeing those greens it was replaced with pleasure. And good was it good. It was bliss and exciting all at once. It was what everyone things their first time should be.


	14. S2 Bite 5: Vamps

I most have fallen asleep for a bit. When I came to Andre was rubbing my arm gently as he held me close.

"What time is it?" I half didn't want the answer.

"Past nine." Andre motions to the clock on his side.

Reluctant I grabbed my cell on the nightstand. Yup missed calls from right about everyone and a number of worried texts from Tilly.

'Weird why didn't I feel any of that?' I pondered this as I looked through them all.

I guessed it had something to do with Andre and I having sex. Then that realization hit me. At which point I flushed trying to hide under the covers.

"Anya? You okay?" Andre tries to move the silky sheets.

I tried to keep the covers over me but he managed to get them loose from my grip. My face felt hot from embarrassment. But the way he looked at me… something about it made all that go away. Especially when he kissed me again.

We almost went another round, but remembered the others would be back soon. So I slunk back to my room. But not before steeling kisses from each other as we both hunted for our clothes.

On the way to the room though I see something. Hiding behind a corner I see Mason and Tilly kissing in front of our door. Not the best place to be unseen but from the fact Tilly is on her tip-toes and hands on his chest I guessed shy Tilly kissed him.

'Go to Til.' I thought as she flushes heading into our room and an out of it Mason staggers off.

Going to the room I thought it was time to talk. I told Tilly what I saw and after she calmed. Well calmed enough. I came clean about Andre and I.

"I'm sorry. It… it just happened." I play with my hands as I looked down at the rug.

My fear must have been too strung because moments later I felt her hands take a hold of mine. Looking up all I find is her big blues filled with her usual understanding and she smiles at me.

"Did you think I wouldn't understand?" Tilly almost laughs looking at me no differently than before.

"Kinda. Sorry." I flush looking down at the floor then back at her.

"If I'm honest I wasn't going to tell you about Mason." Tilly flushes touching her lips lightly with her finger tips.

"Oh please, you'd be too giddy to ever hide it." I chuckle pointing to the body mirror showing her face at the moment.

She playfully pushed me and we spent the rest of the night talking about our long standing crushes. Finally telling each other everything we love about our guys and how long we've felt this way. Doing our pink promise as we swear not to let anything leave this room.

It was clear the guys had talked as well the next morning as they kept teasing each other about something they didn't want the adults to know about. Poor Nina felt so left out; we took her out for a kids' beach day until she was too tired to even walk.

"Looks like we wore her out." Mason quietly laughs with her riding on his back.

"She's such a sweet." Tilly whispers walking closely to him.

Meanwhile Andre and I held hands snuggled close to one another. We knew it was only until we got to the hotel but that short walk gave us time to be a couple and each moment was sweetly irreplaceable.

Just a short month later it is the twins sweet sixteen. Most of the day is spent celebrating at the beach. Then a fancy late lunch at a five star restaurant with a large cake. Nina looked ready to faint at the sight of the sugary goodness.

Little did they know we had our own plans for later on that night. The guys would be preforming at an underground club in a battle of the bands for the first time. No way were we missing that.

"I… I don't know about this." Tilly flushes looking at herself in the mirror.

I had dressed her in a black crop top that falls off one shoulder, a mid-length hot pink skirt, then fish nets and black ankle half inch heeled boots. Really no matter what she looked good. It's a bit unfair.

"Do you really want to mark your sixteenth year watching a movie about a teen that did something crazy or be crazy?" I come out in strapless short shapeless dress and white gladiator sandals.

"What if one reconizes us?" Tilly tries to convince herself not to.

I hold up a finger for her too wait then take two things out of a bag. She looked at me amazed.

"Hot pink or pastel blue?" I smirk holding two long and wavy wigs in hand.

Tilly bit her under lip with a twinkle in her eyes. After teasing our fake hair and doing light makeup we were sneaking past the front desk.

"You're crazy you know that?" Tilly laughs as she fixes her pink bangs in the Uber.

I just laugh giving a small bow. I was very pleased I managed to convince her to come out with me.

Arriving at the entrance Tilly holds my hand as we head down the stone steps to a door you really only see in those secret club scenes in movies. A bit tacky to me but inside blow me away. Black lights on the ceiling and splatter panted flower with glowing tables and chairs in different corners. Then a large dance floor in the middle with a stage shoved up against the left wall.

"Alright! Alright! Who's ready for the next band!" A hype man dressed like a wrapper comes out on to the stage making everyone cheer. "That's not enough of for me. But maybe you'll cheer louder for Andre and Mason from VAMPS!" he moves for them to come out.

"Vamps? Isn't that…?" Tilly looks over at me.

"Oh they're so not hearing the end of this." I chuckle but a twinkle in my eyes happy they chose it when it came down to it.

Seeing the guys come out in their loose and slightly tattered outfits my eyes glued on Andre with his guitar in hand as the lead singer. Mason was a bit back with his keyboard and he looked good. But seeing Andre feel so at home the stage already took my breath away.

"Hey, I'm Andre on guitar and lead vocals. Then my best friend, Mason, on keyboard. We're vamp and this is our first song 'Voodoo' hope you like it." Andre smiles out at everyone.

"When I can't sleep at night

And my days are like a dream

I feel you holding me tight

I try to remember

Can't fight

Whoo, ooo~

Ooh~

Whoo~

Tell me

What you do (2x)

With you voodoo

What you do

Put a spell on me

What you do (2x)

With you voodoo

What're you doing to me

Ooh~

Tell me

What you do (2x)

With you voodoo

What you do

With a spell on me

What you do (2x)

With you voodoo

What're you doing to me

What you do (2x)

With your voodoo

What you do

With a spell on me

Tell me

What you do (2x)

With your voodoo

What you do

With your spell on me

What you do (2x)

With you voodoo

What're you doing to me

What you do (2x)

With your voodoo

What you do

With your spell on me

What you do (2x)

With you voodoo

What're you doing to me~"

Tilly and I dance around with each other listening to them. Others couldn't fight the beat either as they danced around. Once the song was over everyone screamed for more.

"Looks like our boys won." I laugh smiling as they get ready for another set.

"They're amazing." Tilly's eyes glitter as her eyes are locked with Mason's.

Leaving them to their silent whispers of love I went to use the rest room. Humming the song as I wash my hands I never saw it coming.

"Got you." Hisses a female voice from behind with something on a rag.

I struggled but not for long. The last thing I saw were red rimmed eyes before passing out.

 **(Songs from 'So Weird' a show I loved as a kid)**


	15. S2 Bite 6: Hostage or Feast?

I found myself walking into the bathroom and I'm… worried? What happened? Then I see the pastel blue wig on the dirty floor.

"Anya?!" I look into the mirror as panic hits seeing Tilly's face.

Popping awake I try to keep from panicking as I get my bearings, trying to remember what happened. Breathing through my mouth since I'm gagged, I look around the room dimly lit room to the best of my ability.

Clearly I'm in some damp bunker or basement from the chill in the air and cement walls. Seeing a large and slightly rusted iron door with a viewing slot that confirms it, yup bunker.

Then I turn my attention to me. I'm gagged with some fabric, tied tightly. My legs tied together with my shoes nowhere to be seen. Then my hands are tied to the chairs handles causing rope burns. There's a compliment in all this effort right?

Pondering that it all came back to me. The pale amber and red rimmed girl grabbing me. The struggle in the bathroom until I passed out from some knock out drug on that rag. And images from when I had brief bouts of consciousness; a silver car with tinted windows, an Asian woman on a cell as miss blond prims cuffed me, and bits of the calls. I couldn't make out much but they clearly know I'm a Dhampir.

'So am I a hostage? Or a feast for their boss?' With such pretty woman as underlings I was guessing guy.

Trying to keep from going catatonic from the thought of fangs biting me, I tried to keep on task. Clearly THEY weren't going to hurt me. Bound and gagged, I'm not dinner. But this could also mean someone could possibly hear me outside. Or they didn't want to listen to me talk. Personally I'm hoping for the later.

If the plan is a trap they need me alive. I'll most likely be ungagged so they can make me scream when the time is right. Well they'd be in for disappointment, because I'm not screaming. Then again if the plan is for me to be a treat for the boss…

I had to shake my head. There was time. Time to get away. It at least had to be daybreak outside if no one was keeping watch. Looked like they made sure I didn't have any clips on me. But if I can break the chair I'll have a fair shut. Sharp broken bits to hit them with and glass. Then maybe find something on the floor to pick the door lock with.

Though it was be easier to get this plan done if I didn't have to fight to stay in my body. Tilly was worried and frightened, those emotions are strong. And I'm still shaking off the beer and chloroform.

Losing the inner battle, I found myself in Tilly's mind again. She's in between the guys with the wig clenched in her shaking hands. Mama at the end of a lecture I'm sure is waiting for me when I'm found. Funny, I'm looking forward to it. Maybe to keep me from losing hope of being found.

"I'm sorry." Tilly starts with her eyes misting. "I… I should have g-gone with her. M-maybe then… then…" the tears start with an endless ache in her heart.

Andre pulls her into a hug stroking her hair comforting her. How I wished those arms were wrapped around me. But I'll take the second hand for now.

"No. It's not your fault." Mama calms down with a gentle and sad tone. "We knew you were plotting something and let you go." She looks at the nice carpet.

'Oh mama.' I had only ever seen that look on her face twice before, I had never wanted to see or be the reason for that look again.

"I contacted some allies. They will be here in a few hours to help us search." Papa comes back in, his hands almost trembling.

I had never seen him like that. I've never seen him like that. He's never faulted in his demeanor. Never been scared. At least not in front of me that I can remember.

Mama then turned to Tilly. She gently took her shoulders and did something that I don't think any of us were expecting.

"Anastia, if you're there. If you're listening hang on. Please hang on, we're coming for you." Mama stared into Tilly's eyes as if she can see mine.

Waking up again I feel tears drip down. I could feel her hands shake as she held Tilly's shoulders and saw the mist in her eyes. I've hurt her again. I've frightened them again.

'Stay on track. Stay focused.' I shook my head swallowing down the lump in my throat.

I tried a few different ways to topple over the chair. It took a lot of energy since my feet were bound and had to put so much wait on it. Huffing and sweaty I steal myself to try again.

Toppling backwards the chair split. My head hurt from hitting the chair and the hard floor but there was no time. I had to get free. I had to get out.

I slipped my hands out of the ropes and then untied my feet. Taking off the gag I take deep breaths finally able to take in the stale air.

"N-no ventilation then." I whisper shakingly standing.

My head spun as I looked for something to pick the lock. I wasn't sure how much time I had but I had to get away. I had to it out.

Finding a rusty nail I start working on it. Thumbing a few times I manage to get the door open. Not sure how long I walked for but soon I was blinded by the late afternoon sunlight. Unable to enjoy I started my trek through the woods.

"Th-this will have to do." I manage to find a small cave crawling in.

'J-just need to find a cell.' I lost consciousness too dizzy and tired.

As the sun sets I wake up to the chilling air. It was hard to stand, everything felt stiff. Man I had to of walked for a long while. Yet I'm not done. Those bimbos will be after me as soon as the sun is gone.

Fighting the fire in my legs I head off. It was difficult to move at all. But I kept moving until I stumbled on to the beach.

"You are a pain in the ass!" China doll shoves half my face into the sand. "Just come back now you bitch." She hisses standing us both up.

"Not happening!" I fight trying to get free.

Really it was futile. But I had to do something. Had to just stall for time. Anything to give me a chance to get out of this. My parents and others are looking for me. Just have to give them time.

Having fun with me she hits the side of my face forcing me into the sand. That was her mistake. Taking a handful I throw it in her face and as she screams I make a mad dash for the life guard cottage. It won't do much but it'll keep her out.

Sadly it doesn't take her long to grab and toss me into the water. Before I can gasp for air she shoves me back down with what I'm guessing is very little of her strength. Yet felt like all of it at the time. I struggle, flashes of that day coming to mind as I start to black out. Her water blurred, yet still clear, blood lost smile being the last thing I saw before blacking out.

Opening my eyes I'm in what I would call the forest of death. All around me is mist and trees that seem to have faces and one ire looking path. Rubbing my arms I walk the echoing footstep trail. The cold air growing the further down I travel, by the time I stop I can see my breath clearly.

'Now what?' I rub my arms as I come to a cross roads..

Looking at one of the paths I can see someone walking to me. If it hadn't already my heart stopped seeing who it is.

"M-mama?" I choke seeing the pale figure in front of me.

Her eyes are glossed and is nearly see through. But that orange hair and tender smile is the same as the last time I saw her. Before my mind could really proses this I was sprinting to her but then I hit a wall. It was like a water ripple giving the strength of thick ice.

"Mama help. Help me break this." I banged on it tears in my eyes.

She shook her head. That smile still on her face but sadness in it along with love. She pointed to the other path that was now a light.

I shook my head staring at her with tears in my eyes. I lived twice. Couldn't I join her now? My eyes pleaded but she just pointed.

"Anya!" hollers papa over a sound.

It took me a minute but then it clicked. That was my heart beat. My heart was still beating. Mama pointed again with that expression again. It was the same from the tape, her love for me showing along with the sadness of knowing we wouldn't be together.

I know I had things to do. But I just… I couldn't pull away from this field. From her. She seemed to see that and placed her hands against it so they were in line with mine. Mouthing something before motioning to the flickering path again.

Turning over I coughed up the water. Papa over me once more before I could speak he drapes his large coat over me motioning for me to lay still, him then placing my head on his lap. He strokes my wet hair leaning down to kiss my forehead from time to time.

After making sure it's safe to move me I was brought back to the hotel for a doctor to look over me. Mama looking ready to break as they treat my rope burns on my wrists and ankles.

"Now stay in bed for a couple of day. Though someone will be by tomorrow to debrief you." The female Dhampir instructs.

I just nod. Truth is mama isn't the only one ready to break. I felt horrible about what I almost chose and wasn't sure I wanted to tell.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I wept with my face in my hands.

"Hey. Hey, you couldn't have known they were there." Mama calls gently sitting on the edge of my bed smoothing out my hair.

"N-not that." I choked on the words. "I… I saw mama. My birthmother and I… I tried to…" I couldn't say, I didn't want to break her heart more.

But she just wrapped me up in a hug kissing the top of my head as she stroked my hair. Couldn't tell you how long it was but I passed out from exhaustion in her arms, something I hadn't done in years.

The next morning was a pain. I was stuck in bed and had to repeat the story of what happened over and over again. At least they looked a bit impressed at my escape. Or just wondering how I fought off a concoction black out for so long. Yeah, my parents aren't going to let me move an inch. I had a bet going that I'd have an escort to the rest room until the doctor declared my bed arrest is over.

I was also still waiting for the lecture about crowed places at night and underground in general being on safe. So what we did was mere stupidity. Yet it never came.

Sneaking out of my room I went looking for a snack late at night. Coming out I see mama playing with a cup of tea.

"Mama?" I looked over at her never seeing that far off look before.

"Hey there. What are you doing up?" She gave a smile but that look was still in her eyes.

"Mama, what were you thinking about?" I sat next to her with longing eyes.

Mama opened her mouth then closed it. She was hesitating to tell me something again.

"Abby, your mother is the one that led us to you." Mama looks over at me.

I didn't get. Dead is dead, isn't it?

"W-what do you mean? How could she do that?" My voice trembled at that, wanting and not wanting an answer.

"I told you there was a price for every life taken. I… I can see spirits and Abby lead us to you. She pointed the way letting us or me know where you were." She explained staring into her cold cup. "Then… then she went into you as Dimitri worked on you. When your heart almost stopped I thought…" her voice cracks as she covers her mouth with her hand trying to settle her emotions

"Mama…" I started, but bit my under lip unable to think of anything.

"I wouldn't have blamed you if you went with her. She is your mother after all." Mama had tears in her eyes pulling those words out.

"You are too." I hugged her. "You saved me, raised me, and shown me a better world then I ever would have before." Mama hugged me back lightly.

Really we have our off days with each other but in the end she's my mother. I don't regret choosing life. I don't regret to continue this journey. But I also don't regret being by the wall. I got to really say goodbye to mama Abby. And hear or see her call me her 'little star' one last time.


End file.
